Legacy
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: What if Robin Hood left Regina a little surprise for her when he died? I own nothing. And since this apparently needs a trigger warning, baby Robin is in the story so if that story line somehow offended you, please don't bother reading.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Robin left Regina a little surprise when he died? Please read and review.**

It had been a week since Robin's death. Everyone was still grieving their loss, but nobody was taking his death harder than Regina. Emma didn't have the heart to tell Regina that Hook was back; it didn't feel right that Emma was allowed to have her love and Regina wasn't. As much as Zelena grieved for Hades, she couldn't help but feel resentment towards him for taking her sister's love. Snow had seen what happened when she had been the cause of Daniel's death. Regina had turned into the Evil Queen. And now not one, but two people she had loved had been taken away from Regina.

Of everyone in the group, no one wanted to heal Regina's pain more than Henry. He knew she was trying to be strong for him, but he could see the pain and anguish in her eyes. He could see past the fake smiles and the 'I'm okays' because she wasn't okay. She was far from okay. He could hear her sobbing in her room after she thought he had gone to bed. He could see her gazing at the pictures of her and Robin together in her office. He could see her missing Robin whenever she held Zelena's baby, appropriately named Robin after her father. And no matter how much he wanted to protect her and comfort her, he knew she would tell him it's not his job as she was his mother and it was her job to protect him.

Henry woke up one morning and went into Regina's room hoping to find her but she wasn't in sight. He figured maybe she was already down at the mayor's office. He went down to the mayor's office but once again Regina wasn't to be found. Henry finally made his way over to Emma's house and he knocked on her door. Hook answered the door much to Henry's surprise, "Oh hello lad."

"Uh Hook hi," said Henry, "Is Mom here?"

"Just a sec," said Hook, "Emma, your son is here."

Emma appeared from the kitchen, "Hey Henry, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I was wondering if Mom's here. You know she hasn't been herself lately ever since…"

Emma nodded. She knew how much pain Regina was feeling, and Robin wasn't coming back unlike Hook, "No she isn't here. Maybe's she's at her office…"

"She's not there either, I checked," said Henry.

"Well if she's not at home and she's not at her office where could she be?" asked Emma looking at Hook.

Hook put his hand on Emma and said, "If she isn't back soon, we'll send out a search party.

Regina entered the Dark Star Pharmacy perusing the aisles to find what she was looking for at the moment. She finally found what she wanted and quickly took it to the register to pay, "Mr. Clark," she greeted.

"Mam," he answered, "I'm very sorry for your loss."

Regina swallowed thickly and attempted to hold back the tears at the thought of Robin. Especially now, "Thank you," she answered. She quickly grabbed a couple candy bars at the resister and added it to the items to be rung up to avoid any suspicions form strangers.

Mr. Clark rung up the items and put them all in a bag, "Would you like a receipt mam?"

"No thank you, I'm good," said Regina taking the bag of stuff and leaving the store.

"Best of luck mam," she heard Mr. Clark call. But at this point she had no idea whether she was lucky or not.

Henry arrived back at home and found Regina in the kitchen, much to his relief, "Mom there you are? Where were you?" he asked.

Regina turned around to face her son and said, "I had a few errands to run," she replied. And it wasn't entirely a lie. It was an important errand she had to make.

"Okay," said Henry, "I was worried so I went to your office and then to Mom's to see if you were there."

Regina put her hand on Henry's shoulder and said, "Henry, how many times have I told you…"

"That it's your job to take care of me and not the other way around, I know," said Henry, "But I'm allowed to worry about you, especially after what happened. Robin meant a lot to me too Mom. I miss him every day and I miss everything he left behind."

 _"_ _You don't even know how much he might have left behind Henry,"_ Regina thought. She forced a smile and said, "I know. If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

"Are you sure?" asked Henry. He already knew how hard Regina was taking Robin's death; he didn't want to add to her pain.

"Positive," she affirmed, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few things to take care of right now."

Henry nodded and sat down at the table as he watched his mother grab the bag and disappear into her room. He couldn't help but notice it was a pharmacy bag.

Emma called Henry took make sure he got home safe, _"Hello,"_ she heard her son answer.

"Henry, is Regina home yet?" asked Emma.

 _"_ _Yeah, she was home when I got home. She had an errand to run. She's in her room now if you want to talk to her."_

Emma sighed. She knew that whenever Regina was in her room lately she was crying and she didn't want Henry to have to watch his mother grieve more than he already was, "No that's alright. I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

 _"_ _As okay as she'll ever be right now,"_ said Henry.

"Okay Henry, thank you," said Emma and she hung up the phone, "Regina's back," she told Hook.

"Good," Hook nodded, "I was worried there."

"Yeah, after what happened to Robin," said Emma starting to cry.

"Hey come here love," said Hook wrapping his arms around Emma and kissing the top of her head, "I love you Emma."

"I love you too."

Regina pulled up in front of the graveyard where Robin was buried. She stopped and stared at the item from the pharmacy in her hand, only that item was now used. Even if he was dead, she felt he had the right to be the first to know, because she knew exactly when it happened.

 _They were alone in small room. Emma and Henry were out looking for Hook, Snow and Charming were attempting to communicate with Neal, leaving her and Robin alone. Robin had sauntered over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her soothingly, "You know we'll find him Regina."_

 _Regina sighed as she leaned into his embrace. As much as she tried to be a strong, independent woman, sometimes she needed to feel loved, "I know but I can't help but worry for Emma. Even though sometimes that pirate boyfriend of hers drives me insane."_

 _Robin chuckled, "Kind of like your ex-thief of a boyfriend drives them insane."_

 _Regina turned around to face Robin and kissed, "Yeah I kind of. But I love you anyways."_

 _"_ _And I love you too milady," Robin smirked._

Of course one thing had led to another and now here she was: Robin was dead and she was about to undergo the most life changing event any woman can go through in her life. Regina finally walked over to Robin's grave and crouched down in front of it, "Hey Robin it's me. Listen, I haven't told anyone else this, not even Henry, because I felt you should be the first to know. Zelena named the baby Robin, after her Daddy. I think it suits her. She's cute and stubborn, just like her Daddy." Regina laid the item in her hand on the headstone. She touched the headstone softly and said, "And I'm sure our baby will too. I'm pregnant Robin."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina arrived home from the graveyard and quickly unlocked the front door. It was starting to mist so she didn't want to be outside much longer. She quickly set her keys and her purse on the living room coffee table before heading to the kitchen. She was so exhausted she could barely keep her eyes open and she was also feeling queasy. It seemed like ever since she had taken the pregnancy test, or make that three pregnancy tests to be sure, it seemed like the early pregnancy symptoms had kicked into full swing in just a few short hours. Then again, she supposed that the mood swings, the nausea, the fatigue, they had all been there but Regina had just been accounting it to grief. Regina entered the kitchen and was over taken with shock at who was sitting at the kitchen table. No she must be hallucinating. Maybe this is a side effect of the pregnancy hormones. He looked up at her and said, "Hello milady."

Regina tried to hold back tears and stepped towards him. She went to touch his face and somehow, he was very real, "But, but… are you?"

"Mom, what you are you doing?" asked Henry as he entered the kitchen.

Regina looked over at her son and then back at their guest. He was still there; Robin was still there. And then Regina realized only she could see him. She must really be whacked out on pregnancy hormones, "Nothing," said Regina putting her arm down and going to look for something she could stomach. She finally found Cheerios in the cereal cupboard and quite frankly, that's all that seemed appealing right now, "Is there anything in particular you want?"

"No not really, I'm not really hungry right now. I just wanted to see if you're okay," he answered, "And also if you wanted me to stay at Mom's tonight."

Regina knew Henry was staying at Emma's because he would feel the need to protect Regina if he was home, but tonight, she had the feeling that he might be feeling a little joy once she told him her news, "No, I'd like you to stay here tonight. In fact I have a little surprise for you."

"Really?" asked Henry, "Is this a good surprise or a bad one?" With his family he never knew.

Regina chuckled lightly and said, "I hope you'll think this is a good surprise but I'll let you decide for yourself." Regina and Henry sat down across from each other at the table and Regina looked over to where Robin had been; he wasn't there. Must've been her imagination. She looked back at Henry, a small smile forming at her lips. She quietly got up from the table and left the room. She returned a few moments later and handed him the object in her hand. She overserved her son absorbing the information as he looked at the test.

"Is this you Mom?" he asked looking up at her.

"Uh huh," she said nervously biting her lip. She glanced over to where Robin had been and he still wasn't there, _"Stupid pregnancy and grief imagination,"_ she thought.

"You're pregnant?" asked Henry, a smile forming on his face as well.

"Uh huh," said Regina, sigh of relief escaping her as she observed how happy her son seemed to be.

"Well, this is great," Henry laughed, getting up and walking around the table to embrace Regina.

"I told you it was a good surprise," said Regina as more tears fell, only for the first time since Robin's death, they were tears of joy.

Henry leaned back from Regina's embrace and his face fell, the thought only now hitting him, "Um how far along are you?" he asked softly.

Regina took a deep breath and said, "I don't know. I haven't seen a doctor yet. I only took a test, err well, three tests this morning."

Henry nodded and said, "But Robin? Is he?"

Regina nodded sadly in confirmation, "Yeah he is."

 _She could still feel him up his warm, strong body up against her. A small room in the underworld wasn't the ideal place to make love, but hey, there was a first time for everything. Even though it wasn't their first time together, it was still just as magical and passionate as any other time._

 _"_ _Milady," Robin groaned as they undressed each other._

 _"_ _My handsome outlaw," she said back, their tongues dancing around in each other's mouths. She admired his toned body and always felt safe in his arms whenever they made love. She loved how it renewed their relationship and it always made her feel closer to him._

 _"_ _I love you Gina," said Robin._

 _"_ _I love you too."_

That had been the last time they had been together, well, been together in that manor, approximately five or six weeks ago. And now, here she was pregnant with his child…

"Mom," Henry interrupted her trance.

Regina brought her attention back to reality and gave a soft smile, "Sorry I was just thinking…"

"I know," said Henry, "Does anyone else know?"

Regina shook her head, "No not right now. I want to make sure everything's okay before I tell anyone else. And don't think I'm crazy, but I actually went to Robin's grave and told him this morning. Dead or alive, I felt it was his right to be the first to know."

Of course, Henry did think it was a little strange but if it helped his mother grieve, then he accepted it, "Well, I won't tell anyone until you're ready. Operation Kiddo is now in full effect."

Regina couldn't help but laugh. Of course Henry would give this an operation name, "Okay, now what do you want to dinner? I'll see if I can cook us something without tossing my cookies."

Regina felt relief that he was taking the news as well as he did. And even though she must be imagining it, she could've sworn that she felt Robin's arms wrapped around her while she was cooking dinner. I mean it had to be her imagination? Right?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Regina groaned when she heard her alarm sound. She hit the snooze button and rolled over, hoping to get a few more moments of sleep before having to get up for work. She hadn't been at work for two weeks, first because of the Hades fiasco and then Emma and Snow had forced her to take off after Robin's death. Regina had just wanted to throw herself into her work, but no, she had to take off to grieve.

After finishing breakfast, which was only tea and toast since her Kiddo as Henry was now calling his sibling wouldn't let her enjoy much of anything without her stomach revolting, she grabbed her keys and purse and made her way over to the town hall. She was just about to unlock her office door when she realized her office was the last place Robin had been alive. Regina attempted to hold back a few tears before she finally unlocked her office. She slowly walked in and wandered over to the spot Robin last stood. She crouched down, her right hand on her abdomen, over their baby, "Well little one, this is where Daddy last stood. He died doing what he did best. Protecting Mommy. And you."

She heard someone come up behind her and, concerned she was hallucinating about Robin again, slowly turned around to see who it was. And had a near heart attack at who was standing behind her, "Hello sister."

"Zelena!" Regina cried, the hand on her abdomen flying to her chest, "How long have you been standing there? And how much of that did you hear?"

"Oh none of it I just poofed in," she replied, "You were so wrapped in whatever that was you didn't even notice." Zelena held baby Robin in her arms and Regina could've sworn she felt a twinge in her abdomen, like the baby somehow knew.

"What are you doing here Zelena?" asked Regina as she walked over to her desk.

"Well, actually I wanted to apologize," said Zelena.

Regina bolted her head up from her paperwork. Her sister was never one to apologize without some ulterior motive. Regina narrowed her eyes at Zelena and asked, "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch," said Zelena. Regina raised her eyebrows at Zelena and Zelena sighed, "Fine, there's a catch but it's a simple one. Can you watch Robin this afternoon? Mummy has to run an errand and I just want to keep my little darling safe," she cooed at Robin.

Regina bit the inside of her cheek. She didn't even want to know what Zelena was up to, but at least she was sensible enough to leave baby Robin with a caregiver. Besides, she needed to get in the habit of caring for an infant again, and sooner rather than later, "Give her to me," said Regina taking Robin from Zelena.

"There you go sweet pea," said Zelena handing Robin to Regina, "Mummy will be back soon. All of her stuff is over there," said Zelena a mound of baby supplies appearing amongst a cloud of smoke. Zelena then disappeared amongst a cloud of purple smoke. Regina stood their looking at the mound of baby supplies, currently more worried that she would soon have to obtain all of that stuff for herself than what her sister was up to at the moment, "Your Mommy is always up to something always," she said to Robin as she put her in her bassinet and went back to her desk, "Just to let you know."

Charming and Snow were enjoying breakfast at Granny's when their daughter walked into the diner approaching them slowly, "Mom, Dad, I thought I'd find you here," said Emma.

"Of course Emma, what's going on?" asked David.

"Um, that's what I want to talk to you about, I sort of have something I need to tell Regina and I don't know how to tell her," admitted Emma.

"Tell her about what?" asked Snow.

Hook stepped into the diner and walked over to the family, "Hello lads."

"The fact that Killian's alive," said Emma motioning towards her boyfriend.

"Oh," responded Snow as David sighed absorbing the information.

"How long have you been back," asked David.

"For about a week and a half," admitted Hook.

"And he knows about…" started Snow.

"Robin, yeah," said Hook sadly. He had seen the way Emma had reacted to the thought of losing him and she wasn't the Evil Queen. He couldn't imagine what Regina was going through right now.

Henry stepped into the restaurant and stopped dead in his track when he saw Hook along with David, Snow, and Emma sitting at one of the tables. He looked at his watch. His mother was supposed to be meeting him for lunch so they could further discuss Operation Kiddo. He didn't know how Regina would handle Hook being alive, "Mom, Grandma, Grandpa, Killian, what are you all doing here?"

"Hey Kid," said Emma, "We were trying to come up with a plan on how to tell Regina that Killian is alive."

"Well you better do it fast, she's on her way here," said Henry.

Before anyone else could say anything, Regina walked into Granny's and she had Robin with her in her arms. She saw her son, her step-daughter, her step-son-in-law, Emma, and…, "Killian?" asked Regina a little surprised, a sob getting caught in her throat.

"Regina look we didn't want you to find out this way…" said Emma, but it was too late. Regina had already passed Robin off to Snow and had rushed outside, emptying the contents of what little she ate for breakfast. She finally let the tears spill loose. So that's why Emma had been so secretive for the past week and a half. The love of her life was back and she didn't want Regina to know.

"Regina!" shouted Emma steeping outside into the light mist typical of Storybook.

"Leave me alone Emma!" shouted Regina, "I don't even want to look at either of you right now."

"Regina, I didn't want you to find out this way," pleaded Emma, "Please let me explain…"

Regina's hand found her abdomen and she shouted, "So this is how it's meant to be? Killian gets to come back of curse because you're the Savior, you always get to have the good life. I'm always destined to be alone. First Daniel and now Robin, who left behind three children…"

"Wait a minute, three children?" asked Emma curiously, knowing there was Roland and Robin and…who? Regina stopped pacing, suddenly aware of what she had said, "You're pregnant?" asked Emma excitedly.

Regina chuckled lightly and wiped away the tears running down her cheeks, "Uh yeah, I am," she said and for the first time, was truly excited about it.

"Aw Regina come here," said Emma, embracing the mother-to-be, "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Uh I just found out yesterday. I wanted to make sure everything is alright before I tell anyone. Right now only Henry knows," said Regina.

"He give it a name yet?" asked Emma.

"Kiddo, Operation Kiddo," laughed Regina.

Emma smiled; that was so their son, "Well don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, but I still need a few moments alone," said Regina.

Emma nodded and went back into Granny's. Regina took a deep breath and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around when brown orbs met blue ones. She didn't care if this was another delusion or not, she needed to feel his embrace. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. She could swear their baby was reaching out towards his or her father too and she could've also sworn she heard him whisper, "It's okay milady. Everything's going to be okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Zelena entered Gold's pawn shop looking around to see if he was in site. Nowhere, typical, "I could be off entertaining my baby," said Zelena to herself.

Gold came out from the back of the shop, "Zelena, what can I do for you?"

"You said you wanted the crystal?" asked Zelena getting right to the point.

"Ah yes dearie," said Gold, "That I did."

"Well considering it has killed both mine and my sister's loves within two minutes, may I ask why you want the crystal?" asked Zelena curiously. If Gold could offer her a good deal, and Gold always made deals no matter what he or someone else wanted, but it would have to be a very good reason for Zelena to just hand over the crystal.

"Well, both you and your sister now know how it feels to lose your one true love. And you both might have lost your one true love at the hands of the Olympian Crystal, but I can get my one truelove back if I use it properly."

Zelena narrowed her eyes at Gold. As much as she loved a good curse or evil plan every once in a while, she didn't entirely trust Gold's motives and she had Robin to think about now, "What's it for?" she asked.

"Well since true love's first kiss, i.e. me, won't wake Belle, I need the crystal in order to wake her," explained Gold.

"No," said Zelena immediately, "How do I know you aren't hiding some ulterior motive?" asked Zelena.

"Okay dearie how about this offer?" asked Gold approaching Zelena and whispering in her ear, "Either you get me the crystal or I get another child."

Zelena's eyes widened, "No not Robin" she shouted.

"Well, not necessarily Robin. I could also use your niece or nephew who most likely will have magical powers because of the mother."

"You mean? You mean Henry?" asked Zelena surprisingly. Sure Emma had magic as the Savior, but Henry didn't as far as she knew.

"Oh no dearie," said Gold walking behind the counter, "I've heard through the rumor mill that your sister is with child, and I'm sure following in his or her mother's footsteps, he or she will be a special little one."

Zelena looked at Gold confusingly. Regina? With child? As in pregnant? Was what Gold was saying even true?

Henry shifted in the hard, uncomfortable plastic chair between both of his mothers, the only other two people who knew about the baby, "Kid," said Emma tapping him on the shoulder, "Calm down. You're more restless than Regina."

Henry tried to settle down but h just couldn't. He was excited and overwhelmed all at once and he wasn't even the one carrying the little Kiddo.

Regina glanced over at her son and took his hand, "Your mother's right Henry. You shouldn't be this worried."

"Hey, I backed out on a date with Violet for this," said Henry, "And I have the right to worry about my brother or sister?"

Regina chuckled lightly and went back to the magazine she was reading. She had given up on telling Henry not to worry about her. He was bad enough normally, and now the fact that she's pregnant has kicked his protective factor into overdrive, "Well at least you're taking Operation Kiddo seriously."

Henry smiled satisfied and went back to his fairy tale book.

"Mam," said the receptionist, motioning towards Regina, "He's ready to see you."

Regina nodded and stood nervously, she felt someone grab her hand, though it was on the wrong side to be Henry. She glanced over and again she saw him. Robin was standing right next to her and she could physically feel his presence. She really needed to start seeing a therapist.

"You okay Regina?" asked Emma worriedly.

Regina shook her head and when she looked back, Robin was gone, "Yeah," she answered going back to the exam room.

Whale entered a few moments later and nodded, "Your Majesty," he acknowledged Regina, "Emma, Henry," he said and they both nodded, "So I hear congratulations are in order, yes?" he asked.

"Yeah," Regina nodded nervously.

"And how have you been feeling?" asked Whale.

"Um, some nausea, fatigue mood swings…" Regina listed.

"Worse than normal," Emma quipped sarcastically and Regina glared at her. Emma smirked in return.

"And the father, Robin yes?" asked Whale quietly.

Regna sighed and nodded sadly, holding back a few tears, "Yes," she confirmed.

Whale nodded and wrote something in his file, "Alright then your Majesty, we'll make sure everything is going well, and I'll give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. And also discuss how to deal with your magic and the pregnancy."

Regina nodded and laid back, gasping when she felt the cold jelly on her abdomen. Whale found the baby a few moments. He spun the screen towards the everyone, pointing to a small, wriggling blob in the center, "There's your little one, your Majesty. I'd say you're about six weeks along." Regina smiled happily and held back the happy tears forming in her eyes as Henry smiled at his sibling.

Emma finished doing the math in her head. Six weeks ago they had been in the Underworld trying to find Hook, "So wait a minute? This baby was _literally_ conceived in Hell?"

Regina once again glared at Emma and said, "Yes Emma, this baby was _literally_ conceived in Hell."

"Oh goodness, we're in trouble," said Emma.

"Mom, I wouldn't tick off the pregnant woman with magic," reminded Henry.

"Thank you Henry," said Regina smiling at her son, "At least some people here have some sense."

Whale smiled to himself at the bantering family. He tapped a key and a steady heartbeat filled the room. Regina felt a sense of peace at the sound, almost like the baby was giving her calming vibes. She looked across the room and, once again, she could feel Robin's presence. It looked like he was smiling with tears in his eyes he was so happy, _"I really need to see a therapist,"_ she thought to herself.

"Well, everything looks good your Majesty. The baby is healthy," said Whale, "But as I have seen with others in the past, I would be cautious when using magic."

Regina raised her eyebrows and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well babies in the womb tend to react to magic differently. Each woman and even each pregnancy is unique. Some unborn babies react very well to their mother's magic; other's not so much."

Regina instinctively put her hand on her abdomen protectively and looked over at Emma and Henry, "How will I know how he or she reacts?"

"Well, you have to try and use magic, but I would use simple spells, nothing complex, to test how the baby responds. If he or she reacts poorly, then I wouldn't recommend using any magic," answered Whale.

"What happens if the baby reacts poorly?" asked Henry.

Whale took a deep breath and said, "It could result in serious harm or even death. To Mom or child or both." Regina gasped a little; the mere thought of losing her or life, or worse, her baby's life, hitting her hard, like a ton of bricks. She continued to rub her abdomen protectively, thinking about the little life inside of her, "Do you have any more questions your Majesty?"

Regina shook her head, "Um no, thank you Whale."

Whale nodded and handed her the prenatal vitamin prescription, "Have a nice day your Majesty, Emma, Henry," he said and left the room.

"You okay Mom?" asked Henry.

Regina nodded, "Yeah, I just need a few minutes alone.

Emma and Henry nodded and the mother and son left the room, leaving Regina alone. Regina continued to rub her thumb over her still flat stomach, thinking about the baby within. She had already lost Robin; she couldn't lose her baby as well. She would have to do what Robin did for her; protect her baby's life at all costs, even if it meant losing her own life, "It's okay little one. Mommy will do everything she can to keep you safe." Regina grabbed her purse and went to exit the exam room, but she thought she heard, "Daddy will be watching over you too," before she left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina arrived at her office shortly after her doctor's appointment. Emma had taken Henry for the day and the group of three was going to meet up for lunch later that day. Regina planned on telling David, Snow, and Hook about the pregnancy now that she had made sure everything was going smoothly. Regina looked down at the amount of paper work and groaned. All she really wanted to do was go home and take a nice warm bath and then possibly a nap. Who knew a little creature the size of a lentil could be demanding so much from her. Regina was doing her best to keep her eyes open when Zelena poofed into the room right in front of her desk, "Zelena, you have got to stop doing that!" shouted Regina startled.

"Is it true sis?" asked Zelena.

"Is what true?" asked Regina confused.

"Are you, you know, expecting?" asked Zelena.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted anybody with it," muttered Regina to herself, second guessing her decision to tell hook, David, and Snow, "So who told you? Emma or Henry?"

"So it is true?" said Zelena surprisingly, "Oh and your son and his other mother didn't tell me anything."

"Then who told you?" asked Regina

Zelena didn't want to reveal how she found out about Regina's pregnancy. She thought Gold had been tricking her in order to get her to hand over Robin or the crystal to him. As much as Regina and Zelena had had their fights and differences, but being a mother now, she just couldn't put Regina's baby in danger she just couldn't. Especially because Zelena knew that's all Regina had left of Robin, she assumed, "Just I remember from before Robin was born some of the horrible early symptoms," Zelena lied.

Regina narrowed her eyes at Zelena. She knew her sister was hiding something but she was too tired and nauseated to push further into the issue, "Okay," Regina succumbed, "Is there another reason why you're here?"

"Just to confirm something," Regina admitted honestly. Before Regina could ask any other questions, she disappeared out of the room. Regina shook her head and pout her hand on her stomach, "Your aunt is always up to something," Regina said to her baby only now realizing that Robin and this baby would be half siblings, "Be lucky I'm your Mommy." Though at this point Regina wasn't 100% sure how good of a mother she would be.

Regina glanced at her watch and noticed it was nearing 2:00; the group had decided to meet at Granny's for a late lunch. Regina decided to see if she could transport herself without the baby overreacting to her magic. It was simple spell like Whale wanted and since she was too exhausted to walk or drive, it was the perfect moment. Regina shut her eyes and concentrated on the transport magic feeling herself slowly disappearing in the cloud of purple smoke over to Granny's Diner. She landed where she was supposed to land, which was a good sign, but she also felt a slight spasm inside her abdomen. Okay, so maybe hard core magic wouldn't be a good idea this early on in the pregnancy if the baby was that sensitive to a transport spell.

"Regina!" Snow shouted excitedly, motioning over to where everyone else was sitting. Regina quilled the urge to roll her eyes at Snow; if she was this idiotically happy now, wait until she found out about another little one in the group to join Neal.

"Hi Mom," said Henry, giving Regina a quick embrace, "Um I was wondering, could I go out with Violet tonight?"

Regina smiled, happy to see her son having a normal life for once, "Of course Henry."

"Okay, okay, so Emma and Henry said you have some news," said Snow excitedly.

"Forgive her," said David.

Regina took a deep breath and said, "Okay Snow, what I'm about to say you have to promise, you'll stay quit and won't make a big deal out of it."

"Fine," said Snow, not wanting to get on Regina's bad side.

Regina had everyone lean in and Regina softly whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Hook's eyes widened a little, David gave a small chuckle, and Snow started grinning from ear to ear barely able to contain herself, "Are you serious? Are you sure?"

Regina rolled her eyes this time and said, "Yes, I'm serious. And yes, I'm sure," she said sarcastically pulling the sonogram out of her purse

"I remember seeing a lot of these," said David taking the laminated photo from Regina, "How far along are you?"

"Six weeks," Regina answered.

"Wait a minute weren't you searching for me in the Underworld six weeks ago?" asked Hook, "You conceived a baby in Hell?"

Regina eyed Emma and said, "You two are really made for each other."

"Well congratulations Regina," said Snow handing Regina her sonogram back.

Regina suddenly felt another sense of calm, again like the baby was giving her a good vibe, "Thank you," she said gratefully.

"And if you need help with anything, I have been there, done that…"

"Mom," interrupted Emma, "I think Regina just needs support right now, not anything else."

Snow nodded, realizing how overwhelming this probably was for Regina, "Okay."

Later that night, after Henry had left for his date with Violet, Regina decided to settle into bed for some alone time, grateful to be off of her feet at the end of a long day. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, noticing the pictures on her nightstand. The first one was a picture of Henry when he was a baby; Regina couldn't help but feel a bit of excitement to know she would soon have a baby in her arms once again. The second one was her and Henry where he was a little older; the last one was a picture of her and Robin in Camelot. A few tears fell down Regina's cheeks. They looked so happy and so in love. She never thought she would gain that kind of love after Daniel had died and also felt she didn't deserve it given her past. But Robin had been her soulmate, the man with the lion tattoo, just as Tinker Bell had said.

"Regina," she heard his voice. Regina closed her eyes hoping to end the delusion. They were too painful, "Gina, please just turn around." Regina slowly turned around and he smiled his cute little smile at her, "Hello my beautiful lady."

Tears began to stream down Regina's cheeks as she approached, "Robin it can't really be you. You're…you're dead." But somehow he was very real. She could see him. She could feel him. She could touch him. He slowly leaned down and had her look up at him. He leaned down and kissed her lips, his right hand on her shoulder and his left hand on her abdomen. She didn't know how but somehow, Robin's spirit was alive.

"I love you Gina," Robin whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," said Regina, barely stopping to breath let alone talk, "Thank you.

"For what?" asked Robin.

"For watching over me, Roland, and Robin. And our little one," said Regina her hand drifting down and covering robin's hand on her abdomen, "And for giving me a piece of you to hang onto when I miss you."

"I'll always be here love," said Robin, "No matter what I'll always be here for you. You're still my forever."

"Mom!" Henry shouted coming into the house. Regina quickly pulled apart from Robin; she was sure it would look weird for Henry to see his mother making out and almost doing it with someone he couldn't see. Henry stuck his head into her room, "Is everything okay? I heard your voice from downstairs."

Regina looked over where Robin was still standing and Robin was chuckling to himself, "Yeah everything's fine," she answered, "How was your date?"

"It was good," said Henry, "I'm hoping Violet and I can go again sometime. Good night Mom."

"Good night Henry," called Regina. She yawned and looked at the clock to see it was nearing midnight before crawling into bed. She closed her eyes only to feel an arm wrapped around her waist. She had the feeling she knew who it was but she rolled over just to be sure. She smiled and rolled back over to her other side, resting her hand over his, over their baby. She felt his lips on her temple and she heard him whisper, "I love you Gina."


	6. Chapter 6

Three Weeks Later…

Regina fluttered her eyes open when she could barely see sunlight peeking through her window. Of course it was Saturday so she had nowhere she had to be, but here she was, up naturally even though she could use the extra rest. She rolled over and smiled when she found Robin or Robin's spirt or whatever he was lying next to her. She snuggled closer to him and he kissed her temple. They had been trying to enjoy some romantic engagements the past few weeks; while she wasn't crazy enough to try to have sex with a ghost or spirit or however she was seeing Robin, she'd be lying if she didn't admit that she'd had a few hot and heavy make out sessions with him.

Regina sat up in bed and immediately regretted the decision as her morning sickness had kicked into full swing about a week ago. She swallowed thickly, though she knew that wasn't going to help, "Regina, are you…?" Before Robin could finish the question, Regina was in her bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach, which is what she had been doing most of the night to be honest. She could feel Robin's hand rubbing her back and him pulling her hair back, "It's okay, milady. You're okay."

Regina took the glass of water from Robin and began to drink slowly making her way back over to her spot in bed, "I just thought I wasn't going to be one of those women puking every time she moved," Regina admitted honestly.

"But that mean's our child is healthy," said Robin taking her free hand.

Regina and Robin gazed at each other for a while before Henry knocked on Regina's door, "Mom, are you okay?"

"Yeah, you can come in," Regina called.

Henry entered Regina's bedroom and sat down next to Regina on her bed. And right in Robin's lap. Clearly not only could Henry not see Robin, he couldn't feel him either, "I just know, or rather heard, you had a rough night."

Regina sighed and took another sip of water, "Yeah well, it's just a joy of creating new life," she said.

"It'll be worth it," said Henry, "When you hold my baby sister in your arms it'll be worth it."

Regina gave Henry a puzzled look and said, "It could be a boy Henry."

Henry shook his head, "No, I just have a feeling it's a girl," he answered.

Regina smiled as Henry left the room. Robin grunted and looked over at Regina, "Your son is very heavy babe."

Regina smirked and said, "Well he is almost fifteen," she said getting out of bed. She felt more nausea again and took a few deeps breaths hoping to stop another morning sickness spell and was thankfully successful, "Hey Robin?" asked Regina. He turned around and looked at her, "How come only I can see you and feel you and no one else can? Are you completely in my head? Have I gone crazy?"

Robin came over to her and put his hands on her cheeks. He slowly kissed her lips and said, "Even if I am in your head, would you want me to leave?"

Regina shook her head softly. She leaned into his embrace, inhaling his familiar scent which was always pine since he loved the outdoors. Though quite frankly the pine was making her stomach churn, but she wanted to spend a few more moments hugging Robin and feeling loved before she went back to hugging the toilet. Emma and Hook said they had found Roland and had been taking care of him for the past few weeks. Regina was hesitant to let Roland know he was going to be a big brother considering he was just getting over the death of his father.

"Um, I have to go to Emma's place," said Regina slowly getting dressed, "Should I trust that you'll be back?"

Robin smirked and said, "Oh course milady."

Regina smiled at him. She didn't care if she had gone completely crazy; she was glad her thief was there to help her through this.

Emma went to answer the door when she heard a knock, expecting Regina to be on the other side, "Regina," said Emma a little surprised, "I'm surprised you didn't just transport yourself into my place."

Regina grimaced a little bit, "She doesn't react well," Regina responded touching her abdomen and then cursed herself for saying so. This baby could very well be a boy.

"She? You already know what it is?" asked Emma surprised letting Regina inside her place.

Regina chuckled and shook her head, "Um no, Henry has just decided it's a girl. He says he has this intuitive feeling."

"Oh," Emma smiled, "Well, then if Henry thinks it's a girl, then so do I."

Regina looked around the room and asked, "Is Roland here?"

Emma shook her head, "No, Kilian took him to the park."

"Good. I wanted to talk to you about something without either one of them here walking in on us," said Regina.

Emma looked at Regina, knowing she was going to tell her something serous, "Sit down," said Emma gesturing towards the couch. The two women sat down and Emma asked, "What's going on Regina?"

Regina fidgeted for a few moments before she said, "I've been…" she hesitated. Emma looked at her anxiously, "I've be seeing Robin."

Emma raised her eyebrows and said, "As in going to his grave?"

"No as in physically seeing Robin. I mean I can see him, I can hear him, I can feel him. I have been having these visions or encounters or whatever since the day I found out I was expecting," said Regina getting up and starting to pace in front of Emma, "No one else can see him or feel him but me. But Robin can supposedly see and feel all of you too." Regina stopped ranting and pacing giving time for Emma to absorb the information.

Emma took a deep breath not quite sure what to say next, "Have you ever seen him when I've been around."

Regina nodded, "Yeah. When I told you I was pregnant and you went back into Granny's he was there and then at my first ultrasound, he was standing at the end of the bed."

Emma was still a little surprised, not knowing whether Regina's visions were truly her seeing Robin or if it was her grief and imagination. Knowing the crazy world they lived in, she knew anything could be possible, no matter how crazy it sounded, "Robin, is he here now?"

Regina looked around the room and shook her head, "Um, no. not that I can see."  
"And Regina just to be clear, you said you can see and feel him, you haven't, you know, with him have you?" asked Emma a little horrified.

"NO!" Regina shouted immediately, "I'm not that crazy or desperate."

"Good," said Emma relieved.

"Although I'd be lying if I didn't admit we've made out a few times," she stated casually.

"Regina, oh my God," said Emma.

"Like I told you, nothing's happened," said Regina.

"Oh believe me, it will," said Emma smirking.

Regina was just about to say something snide to Emma when she felt a twinge in her abdomen. Guess the baby didn't like Mommy being nasty. Killian and Roland entered at that moment, "We're home Emma!" shouted Killian.

"Gina!" shouted Roland happily, clearly thrilled to see her.

Regina smiled and crouched down to his level, "Hi Roland," she smiled embracing the young boy. She looked over at Emma and Killian, and they both silently looked at her, knowing that she was hesitating about telling Roland about the baby. Regina looked behind Killian and Robin was smiling and nodding his head, "Tell him," he mouthed. Regina couldn't tell Emma she had seen Robin at that moment now that Killian and Roland were home. Regina forced a smile and said, "Roland would you please sit down? I have to tell you something."

Roland nodded happily and sat down on the couch. Regina sat next to him while Emma went over to her boyfriend who wrapped his arm around her, "Are you okay Gina?" asked Roland.

Regina nodded with tears in her eyes, "I'm okay Roland, but I have a big surprise for you. You're going to be a big brother."


	7. Chapter 7

Roland stared at Regina for a few moments, absorbing what she had just said, "A big brother? Me?" he asked.

"Yes, you," Regina confirmed hoping that he would be happy.

"Really," asked Roland again, a smile beginning to form on his face.

"Yes," Regina sighed happily since Roland seemed to be excited.

"But how am I going to become a big brother?" asked Roland curiously.

Regina bit her lower lip, thinking about how to answer the six year old's question in a kid friendly way, "Well when your Papa and I were looking for Uncle Killian, we did stuff to show how much we loved each other, and sometimes when a Mommy and a Daddy love each other, they make a baby."

Roland looked at Regina absorbing the information once again, "So where is the baby you and Papa made?" Everyone smiled at how adorable Roland was being right now.

Regina chuckled and took Roland's hand in hers and put it on her abdomen, "Well right now, the baby is here in my tummy. We have to wait awhile so the baby can get big and strong. And then when the baby is ready, I'll go to the hospital to have the baby and you'll get to meet your new sibling."

"Is the baby going to be a boy like me?" asked Roland.

Regina smiled and said, "I don't know Roland. It's too early to tell whether the baby is a boy or a girl."

"Oh," said Roland disappointingly.

"I promise, as soon as I find out, I will let you know if the baby is a boy or a girl, okay?" asked Regina.

"Pinky swear?" asked Roland holding up his pinky finger.

Regina laughed and locked her pinky with Roland's, "Pinky swear."

"Awesome! Can we get ice cream to celebrate?" asked Roland.

Regina forced a smile. She didn't have the heart to tell Roland that any food she attempted to eat caused her to immediately double over the toilet about five minutes later.

"Tell you what lad," said Killian, "Why don't we all go out for ice cream and let Gina rest for a while before she joins us."

"But why?" asked Roland,

Emma knelt down in front of Roland and said, "Roland, right now Gina doesn't always feel very good. Like you feel when you eat too much ice cream."

Roland looked back at Regina worriedly and she said, "Don't worry Roland, I'll be okay. I'll join you and Uncle Killian when I feel better."

"Alright," said Roland following Killian out of the room.

Once the two of them left Emma sat down next to Regina on the couch and asked, "How bad has the morning sickness been?"

Regina groaned, "Uh bad," she admitted, "I can't keep anything down other than toast, crackers, and water I think and sometimes my stomach even revolts from that. And whichever jerk decided to call it morning sickness is playing a mean joke on women." Emma chuckled and Regina glared, "It's not funny Emma."

"No, I know," said Emma, "Just I had morning sickness all day, every day for four months straight when I was pregnant with Henry."

"If you're trying to make me feel better it's not helping!" said Regina snippily, "The only thing that's been getting me through the night is Robin…" she stopped once she realized what she was saying.

Emma heisted before she spoke, "He's been helping you through it."

"Yeah," Regina confirmed, grateful Emma wasn't judging her or thinking she was crazy, "He gets water for me and rubs my abdomen since that seems to help."

"So have you told anyone else about, you know, your visions of Robin?" asked Emma curiously.

Regina shook her head, "Um no, not even Archie, I still can't really believe it myself. I haven't even really told anyone about the pregnancy other than you all. And somehow Zelena…Oh my God."

"What?" asked Emma worriedly

"Somehow Zelena found out about the pregnancy and I didn't tell her. And at the time only you and Henry knew. What if…?" asked Regina worriedly.

"No Regina don't go there," said Emma, We could all see her when she was disguised as Marian. Don't you think we'd all see her?" Emma couldn't believe Zelena would go that far.

"She has magic. She can probably do anything she wants," said Regina beginning to pace around the room.

"Okay Regina," said Emma stopping the brunette woman's movements, "Whatever is going on, however you're seeing Robin, it's not Zelena okay?"

Regina sighed and nodded, "Okay, you're right it's probably just my imagination." Regina stopped and swallowed thickly, the color slowly draining from her face.

"Regina you don't look…are you gonna?" asked Emma.

Regina nodded and Emma swiftly grabbed the trashcan and passed it off to Regina in the nick of time.

Once Regina was finished, Emma wordlessly disposed of the trash can and handed Regina some ginger ale, "It always helped me," she said.

"Thanks," said Regina softly, hesitantly sipping the drink, "I'm starting to think adoption was the smart way to go fifteen and a half years ago."

"Yeah, let someone else go through all the misery and childbirth pain," smirked Emma, "Just you wait."

"Hey, you didn't have to deal with his midnight feedings and dirty diapers," Regina smirked back after gulping down the ginger ale, "Now we did promise a little boy to join him for ice cream."

Emma smiled and said, "As long as you think you can keep it down."

"Well that will be the true test now won't it?" laughed Regina, "Because I really hate this part."

Emma wrapped her arm around Regina as they left the house, "Don't we all."

Later that night, after everyone had finished their ice cream, Regina arrived home to find her mansion empty, which was the usual lately. She wanted to wait until she had the adoption papers straight and made sure Roland's room was ready before she brought him home. Right now, she was grateful she lived in the mayor's mansion since she would need four bedrooms soon, including her own since she wanted Roland to adjust and didn't want to force him to share a room with Henry once the baby arrived.

Regina slowly made her way upstairs, peaking around at the rooms. She figured she'd make to room closest to hers the new nursery and put Roland closer to Henry. She finally entered her room a few moments later and smiled when she saw whom she expected to see, "He seems pretty thrilled huh milady?"

Regina chuckled lightly, "Yeah he does."

She began to take off her jewelry and he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her, "So how was the ice cream social?"

Regina turned around to face him and said, "Well it was good since apparently what they say about cravings is true. I could eat all the chocolate ice cream I wanted and blame it on being pregnant," she smirked and Robin chuckled. Marian had gone nuts for sweets when she had been pregnant with Roland, "And you want to know what the best part is?" robin raised his eyebrows, indicating for her to continue, "I've managed to keep the ice cream down," she said, emphasizing the last word.

He gave a lusty grin and said, "Well then Madame Mayor, I think that calls for a celebration."

"But Robin, you're not…" But before she could continue, Robin's lips plummeted against hers, his tongue sliding against her lips. She happily invited it in and he slammed her against the wall, his lips and hands attacking her entire body, "Robin," she stopped him. She was going to say they couldn't do this, but instead she looked into his sky blue eyes and said, "Just be careful and go slow. My breasts have been tender and I can get sick on a dime."

"Okay," he whispered going back to kissing and cuddling her, only this time more slowly. Even ghost/spirit Robin remembered exactly what she liked and exactly how to please her; just as it always had been for the past nine weeks. It was real. Oh my God was that sex the real thing and that orgasm was definitely the real thing.

With the plethora of pregnancy hormones surging throughout her body, it didn't take long for Regina to climax and Robin came shortly thereafter. The couple yelled out in harmony and then eventually Robin flopped onto his back, both of them taking long satisfying breaths. They stayed silent for a few minutes before Regina spoke, "Okay, so I've done it with a king, a huntsman, and a thief before, but never a ghost or a spirit, or whatever you are," Regina chuckled, flashing Robin her cute smile that made his heart swell.

Robin leaned down to kiss her and said, "And let me tell you, pregnancy sex with you is even better than regular sex with you." She giggled and then her face fell when Robin's face fell, "Gina, there's something I have to tell you."

"Robin, what's going on?" asked Regina worriedly.

"Well, part of the reason I wanted you relaxed is because I found out something today. Something potentially dangerous to you and the baby. And since I couldn't exactly relax you with alcohol…"

Regina choked back a sob and said, "Just say it Robin!"

"Well, the advantage of no one being able to see me is I can walk around town and find out things and no one knows I'm there. You know Belle is under the sleeping curse right now?"

"Right," Regina nodded in confirmation.

"Well, I heard Zelena and Gold talking, he either needs the crystal to wake her, or someone very powerful," admitted Robin.

Regina bit her lip and shook her head, "So that's how Zelena found out I was expecting." Now that Robin told her he had witnessed her sister in action today, she knew he wasn't Zelena in disguise, "But how did Gold find out? And how does this affect me or the baby?"

Robin sighed and took her hands, brown orbs meeting blue ones, "I heard him say, if Zelena doesn't hand over the crystal, he'll go after the baby."

Regina instantly rubbed her abdomen protectively and hissed when she felt a spasm, like the baby somehow knew what she was feeling, "You mean? You mean our baby?"

Before Robin could answer, Regina was back in the bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach. So much for keeping the ice cream down, "Gina…"

"Now Robin, you're dead. Whatever form you're in, you can't protect me or this baby. There's only so much you can do other than give me leads."

Robin's heart ached for Regina. He had to find a way to come back to her. He had to for her, for their baby.

"Mom!" Henry shouted coming into the house.

"Shit," Regina cursed, beginning to throw on her turquoise silk pajamas. She glared at Robin and shouted, "Well don't just stand there. Get dressed thief."

"Babe, he can't see me," Robin reminded her.

Regina sighed and said, "Okay touché."

"Mom?" questioned Henry, "Who is it you're talking to?"

Regina bit her lip and took a deep breath. She knew she was busted now. She walked over to Henry and placed her hands on his shoulder, "Henry could you please go downstairs. We have something we have to tell you?"

"We? Who's we?" asked Henry confusingly.

Regina took another deep breath and said, "Me. And Robin."


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Regina still has the Evil Queen inside her at this point and the Olympian Crystal hasn't dissolved yet.**

Regina paced around her bedroom nervously, pondering on how to even begin to tell Henry about Robin. And of course on top of that, the near constant nausea and the extra worry about protecting their baby from Rumple or Zelena or whatever evil force made her feel even worse, "Gina…"

"No Robin, I need to do this alone. Henry's going to think I'm crazy," she sobbed.

"No he won't. Emma believed you and she's always harder to convince about things than Henry is," said Robin comfortingly, "But I understand that you want to do this alone." Robin kissed her on the forehead and then left the room. Of course, Regina had absolutely no idea where he went, but that was the least of her worries right now. She slowly descended the stairs to find her son sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. She cleared her throat to announce her presence and Henry looked up at her. He moved over on the couch to allow her to sit next to him.

The mother and son sat there silent for a few moments before Henry asked, "How?"

Regina shook her head and said, "I don't know."

"How long?" asked Henry again.

Regina sighed nervously, hoping to hold back the tears forming in her eyes, "The day I found out I was pregnant, also the day I told you."

Henry took a deep breath, still trying to absorb the information. How could his mother see Robin but not him? Was it some sort of hallucination she was having? Surely it must be. If Robin was really back from the dead, surely everyone would be able to see him, "Are you sure you see him Mom?"

Henry's words punched Regina in the gut. Henry was the truest believer and he was doubting her, "Henry, I know I've said and done some awful things in the past, but I would never lie to you. Especially not now."

"I'm just saying you're not the only one who misses Robin. How come he appears to you and not me? Or anyone else? Are you sure it's not some sort of side effect from the pregnancy hormones?" said Henry, a hint of irritation in his voice.

Regina suddenly realized why Henry was so upset. It had nothing to do with her seeing Robin or the pregnancy or anything like that. He had done what she always used to do: he bottled up his feelings to protect others. But mostly to protect her. Regina stroked his hair and wiped a few tears from her eyes, "Honey, do you want to talk about it?"

Henry shook his head, "Um, no, I'm good," he said and stood, though he was still visibly upset, "I'm going to go to my room. I've had a busy day. Good night Mom."

"Goodnight sweetheart," said Regina watching her son disappear upstairs. Her hand found her abdomen, and for the first time she noticed it was firmer than beforehand. Still flat, but you could tell soon the little life inside would make his or her presence known. At this point, she didn't care how dangerous it was for anyone; she had to find a way to bring Robin back, for her, for Henry, for Roland, and for their baby.

Later that night, Regina made her way back upstairs for bed. She started towards her bedroom only to hear a faint crying. It was coming from Henry's room. She walked down and the hall and gently knocked on Henry's door, "Henry?"

"Go away," she heard him say.

Regina thought about obeying him but decided against it. No matter how much he tried to protect her, no matter how strong he tried to be for her, and no matter how much her heart ached for Robin, she was still his mother. She quietly opened the door to find Henry sobbing, "Henry," Regina sighed sadly sitting down next to him on the bed.

Henry looked up at her and sat up in bed. He wrapped his arms around her and cried into her shoulder, "I miss him so much Mom."

"I know you do Henry," she said rubbing his back soothingly, "Why didn't you talk to me before?"

"Because you were always crying and then the baby and now the visions," listed Henry, "I didn't want to add to your pain."

"Henry," said Regina as she choked back tears, "Of course I miss Robin. But I never realized how much his death has affected you. But, no matter what crazy event is happening in Storybrooke, no matter how much I'm hurting, if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here for you. Always."

Henry sniffled, "I love you Mom."

"I love you too," she said. She tucked Henry in, something she hadn't done in years, and kissed him on the temple. She was just about to leave the room when she heard him speak, "Mom?"

Regina turned around and asked, "Yes Henry?"

"Would you sleep here tonight? Please?" he asked sweetly.

Regina smiled at the thought. Henry hadn't slept in her bed since he was ten and having nightmares. Granted, she was probably the cause of most of them, but still, "Of course, but on one condition. You have to make room in that bed for three people."

Henry chuckled and shifted as Regina crawled in next to him. He laid his hand on her firmer abdomen and said, "I think we can manage."

Three Weeks Later…

For the past three weeks, Regina had secretly been trying to come up with ways to bring Robin back but no such luck. Having many doctors' appointments didn't help as Whale constantly reminded her not to use hard core magic and certainly no dark magic. She had even found the time to see Archie about her visions of Robin and, while he had given her sound advice saying it was okay to grieve and she had been through a lot and the baby would be okay, etc., he hadn't been much help other than the typical advice she figured he'd give her.

That morning, Regina sent Henry off to school and then figured she would go to her vault to see if there was anything useful to use. She didn't have to go to her office, the budget was balanced, any proposals were in line, and basically the day to day stuff was taken care of in advance. She quickly grabbed one of her black jackets despite it being June weather; at twelve weeks she was just far enough along that she was starting to show. It was an exciting time for her family and friends and Henry had been in absolute awe when she showed him the bump. Robin had been excited too, though of course no one else could see his excitement. She didn't want anyone around town gossiping and since only her closer friends knew about the baby, she wasn't going to reveal the fact that she was expecting until she couldn't hide it any longer. Regina quickly found her keys and purse and smiled when she was the latest sonogram that now resided there. The baby was really starting to look like a baby. Emma and Henry both swore that the baby was a girl and that she would have Regina's attitude. Regina didn't want any suspicion with her car near the vault so she decided to transport in using magic.

Regina found herself in her vault a few moments later, though she immediately regretted using magic when she felt pain in her abdomen, "Come on baby, work with Mommy here," she whispered. Regina immediately went to work to find some of spell books when she heard noise behind her. She hesitantly turned around but saw no one so she went back to the book shelf. She heard noise again and, assuming it was Robin, harshly turned around and shouted, Robin not right now!" She was shocked to find Emma standing in front of her.

"Wow, you sure know how to great a person. Amazing how you managed to get in your current state," quipped Emma sarcastically.

Regina looked down and remembered she had taken off the jacket once she had gotten into her vault. Of course, her black pencil skirt and maroon blouse did a fabulous job of revealing her growing abdomen as she hadn't gone out to buy any sort of maternity clothing yet, "What do you want Emma? And how did you know I was here?"

"Oh um, you weren't at your office or your house, so…" said Emma, "I don't know I just had this feeling you were here."

Regina rolled her eyes slightly and said, "Well while you're here, start looking through spell books to see if there's any way to bring back the dead."

Emma's eyes widened at Regina's command and she said, "N-no, Regina, NO!" she said slamming the book shut, "Now that Hades is gone, there is no Underworld. And I'm willing to bet, any sort of magic that would bring back the dead is dark magic. You know, magic that Whale said was off limits until little Ms. makes her appearance," said Emma motioning towards Regina's bump.

Regina eyed Emma and said, "Well I have no choice, I found out from Robin that Rumple wants the baby, who might be a boy by the way," she said sternly, "And even though she says she isn't, I think Zelena's behind it."

Emma took a deep breath as she absorbed the information. She understood that Regina wanted Robin back to protect the baby, but hard core magic, especially dark magic was too dangerous for Regina's baby. Emma took Regina's hands in hers and said, "Regina listen to me. We'll find a way to get Robin back and we will all do everything in our power to protect your baby from Rumple and Zelena. But you have to promise me you won't use dark magic, okay?"

Regina sighed and nodded, scrubbing her hand across her face, "Okay, I just…first Daniel, then Robin, I almost had Henry taken from me, and now this baby could possibly be taken from me too?"

"Regina, that won't happen, I promise, just trust me," said Emma.

Regina nodded and responded, "Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

Regina and Emma stepped out of her vault into the bright sunlight. Regina squinted and covered her eyes as she wasn't really used to sun; it rained constantly in Storybrooke, "Henry found out a few weeks ago," Regina commented casually.

Emma looked over at Regina and asked, "About what?"

Regina looked back at Emma and said, "About Robin."

"Oh," Emma answered, "How did he take it?"

Regina sighed and answered honestly, "I don't know. At first it seemed like he didn't believe me, but sometimes I think it's because…" Regina stopped to choose her words, "He's taking Robin's death a lot harder than I thought he was."

Emma nodded. She had the feeling Henry was bottling up is feelings for Regina's sake. She supposed it was a side effect of being raised by a woman who did the same thing, "How did he find out?"

"Well, after Robin and I got finished, you know…" started Regina only to hear Emma snorting loudly, unsuccessfully attempting to hold in her laughter, "EMMA!" Regina shouted perturbed.

Emma finally composed herself and said, "Sorry, but, I told you that you would eventually have sex with him, whatever form he's in currently."

Regina rolled her eyes, but she knew in this case, Emma was right, "Yes anyways, after we got done…"

"Oh my goodness was it real?" asked Emma, again interrupting Regina. Regina glared at her and Emma looked down sheepishly, "Sorry."

Regina couldn't help but crack a smile, "Oh goodness yes," she answered and Emma smiled triumphantly, "Anyways, for a third time," Regina emphasized, indicating for Emma to zip it, "After Robin and I finished, Henry heard me talking to him, but of course he could only hear my end of the conversation. And there was no way around it, as I promised not to lie to him anymore. And now of course, he'll have to adjust to everything that I've told him and Roland will be coming to live with us soon, starting next week," Regina looked down sadly with tears running down her cheeks. Curse the pregnancy hormones, "He asked me how come I get to see Robin and not him."

Emma rubbed Regina's shoulder gently and said, "Well that's the question we have to find the answer. First we should tell Killian and my parents. Maybe they know something…"

"Emma, I'm not getting those two idiots involved," protested Regina.

"Regina, how many times have I told you not to call my parents idiots?" Emma sighed frustrated, "Anyways, maybe Killian also knows something about life after death or wherever Robin is."

Regina sighed, knowing Emma was right. As much as that pirate and the lovesick Charmings drove her insane, they were always there for her, no matter what God awful things she did to them, "Okay," Regina said, "Let's all meet at Snow and Charming's loft. I'll bring Henry and you bring lover boy with you."

"Okay, um how did you get here?" asked Emma looking around for Regina's car.

"Well um," stuttered Regina, her cheeks turning red.

"Oh Regina," Emma sighed.

"It only hurt a little bit," she protested.

Emma crouched down in front of Regina and rubbed Regina's growing stomach, "Okay little one, listen to Auntie Emma in there. Please tell your Mommy to take it easy for both your sake and her sake. I know she already loves you very much but she's also the most stubborn individual on this planet. So please let Mommy know somehow to calm down and that you both are going to be alright. Can you do that for me?"

Regina suddenly felt an incredible sense of peace come over her as she had several times before in the past few weeks. She swore the baby somehow had inherited some of her magic but she didn't want to say anything until she was sure, "I think she agrees," said Regina starting towards Emma's yellow bug.

"See, and Mommy is finally admitting you're a girl," said Emma getting into the driver's seat.

"No, Mommy's not, she's just humoring Aunt Emma," said Regina rubbing her abdomen, "So the school first and then your house?"

"Sounds good to me" said Emma.

Once Regina and Emma had picked up Henry from school and Killian from Emma's house, the group of four drove over to the Charming's loft for dinner and discussion, "Hi Emma," said Snow answering the door and embracing her daughter. She turned to Regina and said, "Regina you are absolutely glowing," beamed Snow.

Regina grimaced and said, "I wouldn't exactly call getting fat and throwing up every morning glowing."

"Aw you're not fat, you're growing a beautiful life," gushed Snow.

"Mom…" warned Emma, knowing Snow was quickly getting on Regina's bad side.

"Sorry," Snow apologized and Regina nodded, silently accepting her apology, "the morning sickness is still bad huh."

"Awful," admitted Regina sitting down in between Emma and Henry with Snow across from her, "I thought I'd be through with it by now, but it's so bad in the morning sometimes I can barely move for the first hour or so after I wake up usually. And I also can't stand the sight or smell of apples. Juice, turnovers, pie, fruit, all of it sends me into the bathroom."

Regina's words hit David's ears as he came into the dining room with an apple pie in his hand. He silently turned around and put the pie back in the refrigerator, much to Snow and Emma's silent amusement and Regina's obliviousness.

"Is there anything you can eat?" asked Snow loudly, hoping her husband could hear her in the kitchen.

"Nutella," Henry answered stoically, "She can't get enough of it.

Regina chuckled and rubbed her son's head lovingly before David reappeared a few moments later with a couple of slices of bread with thick layers of Nutella, "Madame Mayor." Regina nodded gratefully and began devouring the food as David sat down next to his wife, "So what brings you all here exactly?"

"Well, Regina has a confession to make," said Emma, nudging the expectant mom-to-be.

Regina quickly swallowed and looked David, Snow, and Kilian in the eyes. She took a deep breath and said, "Please, don't think I'm crazy for what I'm about to say."

"There's plenty of reasons we think you're crazy Regina, whatever you say cannot possibly be that bad," said Killian.

Regina glared at Killian and then looked at Emma and said, "Honestly, what do you see in him?"

"Regina," Snow interrupted regaining Regina's attention.

"Yes, anyway…" Regina hesitated before she quickly said, "I've been seeing Robin."

The three of them sat there stunned as they absorbed the news, "How?" Killian finally asked.

"I don't know," Regina admitted honestly, "Ever since the day I found out I was pregnant, I've somehow been seeing him. I can see him, feel him, touch him…"

"Do it with him…" chimed in Emma.

"Emma," yelled Regina agitated, "No one else can see him or hear him or feel him, not even Henry or Roland, only me."

Snow grabbed Regina's hand gently, causing her to look up into Snow's eyes, "Regina, listen to me. I can't speak for David and Killian, but I believe you."

"Me too," said David.

"There's more," said Regina letting go of Snow's hand. A few tears ran down her cheeks before she said, "The good thing about being invisible is that Robin can walk around town and nobody knows he's there. And he found out that if Rumple can't get the crystal from Zelena, he'll go after this baby for the power to wake Belle."

"Wait how does he know you're pregnant?" asked David looking down at Regina's abdomen, "You only started to show about a week ago."

"I don't know but somehow he found out. He told Zelena, who came to me for confirmation. I don't know if she's in on it or not. If he's also going after Robin, she won't go down without a fight."

Emma said, "Well Regina was hoping, maybe if we work together, we could somehow find out why she's seeing Robin. And possibly find a way to bring him back. And most importantly protect the baby from any danger."

"Of course," said Snow.

"Well, there isn't an Underworld any more now that Hades is gone, so maybe there's another explanation," said David.

Crying came from Neal's monitor and Snow immediately stood, "I've got him," she said patting David on the shoulder.

Regina stood and asked, "Uh, can I go with you? I might need a little refresher," she chuckled lightly.

"Of course," said Snow and Regina followed her step-daughter into Neal's nursery, "Hey there little prince, Mommy's here," Snow cooed at Neal, "Could you hold him? I have a bottle in the fridge."

"Sure," said Regina taking Neal from Snow and Snow momentarily disappeared. Regina sat down in the rocking chair as Neal gazed up at her. Regina felt her heart leap with excitement because soon enough, she would be holding her own baby in her arms. It had been so long since Henry was small enough to be in her arms, but all of the memories quickly came flooding back to her.

Snow entered the room but paused at the door to allow Regina a few more moments before stepping and handing her the bottle, "Here you go Regina."

"Thanks," said Regina taking the bottle and putting it near Neal who quickly accepted. Regina handed Neal back to Snow and said, "Enjoy him while he's little. Before you know it he'll be all grown up."

"Don't remind me," said Snow.

Later that night, Henry quietly knocked on Regina's door and poked his head in the room, "Mom?"

Regina looked over from the TV in her room and said, "Yes Henry?"

Henry came into the room and crawled into bed before he hesitated, "Wait, I'm not sitting on top of anyone am I?"

Regina smiled and laughed and said," No, you're fine."

Henry crawled in next to Regina and tucked himself under the covers and lied down, putting his hand on top of Regina's abdomen. He began to watch the TV for a few moments before he said, "We'll find him Mom. And we'll protect my sister. Operation Kiddo is now more important than ever."

Tears formed in Regina's eyes. Boy, she couldn't wait until she went back to the days where she didn't cry at the drop of a hat, "I know we will honey. We'll find a way."

Henry changed the channel and turned on _Star Wars_ and the mother and son watched together just like old times, "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I love you Mom. And I love the baby too."

Another wave of peace washed over Regina and she smiled, "I love you too Henry. And so does your baby brother or sister."


	10. Chapter 10

**A little bit of interaction between Regina and Roland in this chapter. Enjoy and please review!**

It had been a week since Regina had told everyone about Robin, but now would come the truly challenging part. No, it wasn't finding out what Rumple was really up to in life. No, it wasn't finding out whether or not Zelena was involved and no, it wasn't finding out a way to bring Robin back. This week, now that school was out for the summer, Roland would be coming to live at the Mills house and Regina would officially be adopting him into the family. So now, the challenge of parenting two children and preparing for the arrival of a third was the main focus on Regina's mind.

Regina finished signing the adoption papers with the judge and then she along with Roland, Henry, and the rest of the normal group went out for a celebratory lunch. Everyone could tell that Roland was happy to be adopted by Regina despite having lost both of his parents. Once they were finished, Regina took the boys home, though Roland was a little hesitant to enter the house, "Roland, is everything alright?" asked Regina gently.

"Yes," Roland nodded, "I just miss Papa."

Regina held back a few tears and said, "I know Roland, I miss him too." Roland embraced Regina and she wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his back soothingly, "It'll be alright," she said although she honestly didn't know whether she was convincing Roland or herself.

Roland pulled back and ran into the house and Regina followed him, setting her keys and purse on the coffee table and taking her coat off, grateful to to do so since it was hot outside, "Gina, you're getting fat."

Regina scowled at Roland and said, "Roland, that's not a nice thing to say to someone."

"Sorry," he quickly apologized looking down towards the floor and then up towards Regina's abdomen.

Regina glanced down herself, only now realizing that Roland was referring to her distended stomach, "It's okay Roland, I think I know what you mean," she said sitting down on the couch and patting the spot beside her, indicating for him to sit next to her. She pulled the sonogram out of her purse and asked Roland, "Roland remember what I told you about having a baby in my tummy?" Roland nodded and Regina smiled, "Well as the baby gets bigger, my belly will get bigger. Hence, the reason I'm getting fat," she joked lightly, showing Roland the sonogram, "And this picture is your brother or sister in my tummy."

Roland took the ultrasound picture and gazed at it in awe, "Is this how I looked in Mama's tummy?" he asked.

Regina nodded and smiled, "I'm sure."

Roland looked down at Regina's abdomen again and asked, "May I touch it?"

Regina nodded, "Go ahead."

Roland touched Regina's abdomen and let his hand lay there for a few moments, "What do you think my brother or sister is doing in there?"

Regina laughed and said, "I don't know, the baby might be sleeping, he or she might also be moving, but the baby isn't big enough yet to feel it."

"We'll be able to feel the baby move?" asked Roland excitedly.

"Soon," said Regina, "I'll let you and Henry know when I feel the baby kicking."

"Cool!" said Roland excitedly.

Regina's heart swelled and said, "Now Roland, let me show you where your room is and Henry and I will help you get settled okay?" Roland nodded and he followed Regina upstairs.

He pointed to a room filled mostly with junk and asked, "Is that my room?"

Regina looked over to where Roland was pointing and said, "No, right now that room isn't anyone's room, but it'll be the baby's room when he or she gets here."

"Oh okay," said Roland continuing to follow Regina.

A few moments later, Regina opened the door to Roland's bedroom, "This room right here is your room Roland," she said.

"Cool! I have a race car bed!" shouted Roland excitedly immediately jumping up and down on it.

"Roland!" scolded Regina and he knew that was his cue to stop. It seemed that he accepted her as his mother already, which was a good sign, but the memories of parenting an elementary school child were quickly flooding back to Regina, "I'm glad you like your new bed, but you cannot jump up and down on it. Alright?"

"But, but…" Regina raised her eyebrows and Roland sighed, "Alright."

"Good, if you need anything I'll be in my room. it's the room past the room full of nothing," Regina smiled.

"You mean the baby's room?" asked Roland.

Regina chuckled and said, "Yeah past the baby's room. And the bathroom is right across the hall from you." Roland smiled and went to playing with some of his action figures.

Regina sighed and headed to her room, glad to see how easily Roland took to her. It seemed like he took to her almost too easily. She figured she'd better keep an eye on him in case he started to have problems. But for now, she was just going to enjoy the time with her boys.

Later that night, Regina decided to give Henry and Roland a special dinner of pizza to celebrate Roland's first night at the Mills house. After dinner, Regina made it even more special by allowing the boys to have extra ice cream, though that was partially because she thought it would be unfair for her to have extra chocolate ice cream due to her cravings.

"I think this might be the twentieth bowl of chocolate ice cream in the span of about three days," joked Henry as he observed his mother finish up her second bowl of the night.

"The baby wants more," smirked Regina. Henry shook his head and chuckled. He knew enough from when Snow had been pregnant with Neal how bad pregnancy cravings could be. As soon as everyone was finished, Regina stood and said, "Okay Roland, it's time for bed."

"How come I have to go to bed and Henry doesn't?" asked Roland.

"Because Henry's older, when you get older you'll be able to stay up late too," said Regina.

"Fine," Roland pouted as he followed Regina upstairs. Regina helped bathe him and helped him brush his teeth before putting on his pajamas and tucking him into bed, "Gina? Can you read me a bedtime story? Papa always used to read me a story before bed," said Roland.

"Of course," said Regina searching the room for a story, finally settling on _Goodnight Moon_ , which was about the only book in her house not related to fairy tales or magic. Regina made sure Roland's blankets were secure before she asked, "Are you comfortable?" Roland nodded and she smiled, "Good," she kissed him on the forehead and said, "Goodnight Roland."

"Good night Gina," he answered. She was just about to turn off the light and leave the room when Roland asked, "Gina?"

Regina turned around to face him, "Yes Roland?"

Roland motioned for her to come over and he kissed his hand and laid it on her abdomen, "Good night baby." She chuckled and ruffled his head, "Gina, am I supposed to call you Mama now?"

Regina held back a few tears. She in no way wanted Roland to have her competing with his memories of Marian, "You can if you want. But you don't have to."

Roland nodded his understanding, "Okay."

Regina smiled to herself, turned off the lights, and closed the door before knocking on the door to Henry's room, "Come in," he answered.

Regina entered his room and sat down on the bed next to him. She kissed him on the top of his head and said, "Good night Henry."

"Good night Mom," said Henry looking up from his video game, "Oh by the way, are all those things they say about pregnancy cravings true, or is it that you have absolutely no will power, so that's why you let Roland and I have extra ice cream."

Regina chuckled and rubbed his shoulder, "A combination of both. But for comparison, I would ask your mother and grandmother."

Henry nodded, "Good night Mom," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night Henry," she said. She went into her room and turned off the light for a much needed sleep but heard her door open a few minutes later, "Gina?" Regina rolled over to face Roland, "Can I sleep here tonight?"

Regina sighed. She didn't want Roland to get too used to sleeping in her bed, but she supposed one night wouldn't hurt, "Come here sweetheart," she said tapping the bed. Roland crawled in next to her and only now could Regina see that he had been crying, "Roland what's wrong?"

"I miss my Papa," Roland sobbed, "I just want him back."

Regina's heart ached for Roland so much. First her, then Henry, but no one was taking Robin's death harder than Roland, _"I have to find a way to get Robin back."_

She snuggled closer to Roland as he rested his hand on her abdomen. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard him say, "We'll find a way Gina. I'll find a way back to you."


	11. Chapter 11

Regina stood outside of the door hesitating on whether or not to actually go through with this idea. She had to find out if Zelena was in anyway involved with Rumple's plan. Regina finally knocked on the door to Zelena's apartment and Zelena answered a few moments later, "Oh sis, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Cut the crap Zelena," said Regina curtly barging into Zelena's place.

"Oh well aren't we a little cranky today," commented Zelena. Regina raised her eyebrows at Zelena in a look who's talking sort of manner, "Anyways, what brings you by today?"

Regina sat down at the table and watched her six month old niece bang her spoon on the table of the high chair, "Zelena, I wanted to tell you something and ask you a few questions. And I need to answer me honestly. Not only will it protect this baby, but it will protect Robin too," she said helping Robin grasp her spoon correctly.

Zelena sat down across from Regina and handed Robin a teething ring, "There you go sweet pea," she cooed, "Teething, seriously, she chews everything she can get her hands on."

For once around Zelena, Regina chuckled lightly, "Yeah, once they start teething everything they get goes straight to their mouths. Now Zelena, like I said, please be honest with me," she begged, "How much do you know about Rumple's plan."

Zelena took a deep breath, "He wants me to hand him the crystal so he can wake Belle."

Regina nodded, "Okay, and did you give it to him?"

"No of course not, even I'm not that crazy," said Zelena.

"Zelena, you tried to run off with the king of Hell!" Regina scolded and felt a spasm in her abdomen, hissing and rubbing her abdomen when the pain hit her.

"Oh Regina calm down. Clearly it's not good for my niece or nephew when you get all angry," said Zelena in a cutesy voice. Regina sighed and rubbed her hand across her face, already feeling a headache forming, "Look sis," said Zelena and Regina looked up into Zelena's blue eyes, "I realize you have absolutely no reason to trust me. But please at least hear me out, one mother to another. I know we've had our differences, I know I betrayed you in the worst ways possible. But I'm not working with Rumple. He not only wants your baby, but he wants my baby too." Regina swore she saw a few tears run down Zelena's cheeks, "So, I guess what I'm saying is, you don't have to forgive, you don't have to trust me, but we have to work together to stop Gold, for my baby and your baby." Regina sighed and bit her lower lip. Zelena had really hurt her when she disguised herself as Marian, first making her think she had lost Robin and then having to watch her sister carry Robin's child was even more painful. Tears started to run down Regina's cheeks, as she was missing Robin more than ever at that moment. At last, the pain of losing Robin, the pain of her visions, Henry's and Roland's pain all came flooding out, "Sis, did I say something wrong?"

"No, no," Regina shook her head and wiped away the tears, "You're right. Even if you caused me pain and heartbreak, we need to protect both of our babies from Gold, from whomever or whatever evil force comes our way, no matter how we feel about each other."

Emma and David walked onto Gold's pawn shop though he was nowhere in sight, so they figured he was in the back, "Gold!" shouted David, "We know you're back there!"

Gold emerged from the back of the store, "Mr. Nolan, Ms. Swan, what a pleasant surprise…"

"Cut the crap Gold, we know your plan to wake Belle," said Emma, trying to be intimidating, though there was a slight crack in her voice.

"Well, all Regina and Zelena have to do is hand over the Olympian crystal and their babies are perfectly safe," said Gold, "Besides I can't do anything until her Majesty's little one makes its appearance because one baby won't have enough magic to wake Belle."

"How do we know you're not bluffing?" asked David giving Gold a suspicious look.

"Because just like the sisters, I just want what's best for my child," whispered Gold, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to currently." Gold disappeared into the back of the shop.

"Do you believe him Dad?" asked Emma.

"Not for a second," said David.

Emma quickly turned to her father and said, "Dad, I just thought of something. Belle put herself under a sleeping curse because she didn't want Gold speeding up her pregnancy."

"Right," nodded David.

"And I sped up Zelena's pregnancy when I was the Dark One," said Emma.

"So, what are you saying?" asked David nervously. He knew where his daughter was going with this conversation, but he needed to hear it for himself.

"What if he's planning on doing the same thing to Regina? What if he will somehow speed up her pregnancy?" asked Emma.

David took Emma by the arm and led her outside so Gold couldn't hear them, "Emma, we already have the issue of protecting Regina's baby…"

"Operation Kiddo," Emma interrupted.

David nodded, clearly knowing his grandson was involved, "Yes, Operation Kiddo, and we have the mission to find a way to bring back Robin."

Emma looked towards the pawn shop, thinking about the sleeping woman inside it, "And now we also have to find a way to wake Belle. We don't have one baby to protect, we have three to protect."


	12. Chapter 12

Four Weeks Later…

It had been four weeks since Emma and David had warned Regina to be on the lookout for a speed in her pregnancy. Thankfully, Regina hadn't noticed anything as of yet, but she would ask Whale at her ultrasound that morning just to be sure. Roland was excited to be able to see his sibling for the first time on the screen and Henry always found comfort in watching the Kiddo move around, happy as could be.

Henry was entertaining Roland as while Regina and Emma both waited for Regina's name to be called, "So I guess we'll find out if you're in danger of what Zelena went through," commented Emma.

Regina looked up at Emma and asked, "Well how did you speed up my sister's pregnancy?" asked Regina, "You know, that way I can avoid making the same mistake."

"Well, granted I don't have any dark magic in me anymore, but I gave her onion rings with dark magic to speed up her pregnancy," said Emma.

"Moral of the story, don't eat anything Rumple gives you no matter how much you're craving it," said Zelena.

"Zelena, what are you doing here?" asked Regina, "And how did you know I was here? And where's Robin?"

"Oh um, I went by your house and noticed the appointment on your calendar," said Zelena, "Robin's with Granny. I wanted to talk to you about, whatever that plan is to protect the baby."

"Operation Kiddo," Henry supplied helpfully.

"What he said," said Zelena pointing to Henry. She sat down next to Regina, "And whether you like it or not, I am this baby's aunt. And I want to be in his or her life."

Regina sighed and smiled slightly, "Yeah you're right."

"Regina Mills," the receptionist called.

Emma took Roland by the hand and said, "Well, this is it buddy."

The group of five went back to the exam room and Whale entered with Blue a few moments later, "Good morning everyone. I see a few more faces have joined us since the last time."

"Uh yeah," chucked Regina looking over at Roland sitting on Henry's lap and Zelena sitting next to Emma.

"Well we'll check to make sure everything is progressing well, your next appointment we'll be able to determine gender if you're interested," said Whale.

Whale squirted the gel onto the probe and put it on Regina's abdomen. At sixteen weeks, it was easy to tell the baby now, "Is that my brother or sister?" asked Roland pointing to the screen.

"Yeah, you see the special probe the Dr. Whale is using?" asked Blue and Roland nodded, "Well that special wand puts a picture of the baby in Gina's tummy and puts it onto the screen."

"Now um, we have a little concern about the possibility about the pregnancy speeding up for a few reasons we don't care to mention. Is Regina or the baby at risk for that?" asked Emma cautiously.

"Well, even if she was, I think this little one could fight back," said Whale.

Everyone looked at each other confused and Henry asked, "How?"

"By the way the baby is responding to certain stimuli, I'd say your little one has inherited your magic, your Majesty," said Whale.

Everyone's eyes widened at Whale's comment, "Are you sure?" asked Regina softly.

"Pretty sure," said Whale, "Like in a few moments, you should be feeling the effects of a calming spell." Suddenly that sense of peace that Regina had been receiving had washing over her. She felt someone grab her hand; she quickly glanced over only it was Henry, not Robin at the moment, "Or like this. I'd like the lights turned out please."

Suddenly the lights turned out, though nobody had flipped the switch and Blue, Emma, and Regina hadn't used any magic. A few seconds later the lights turned on again, "Wow, that explains a lot from the past few weeks," Henry said. a couple times he had come into Regina's room with the lights on and the TV on but Regina had been fast asleep. She kept denying she had fallen asleep with them on but Henry had a tough time believing her. Until now.

"See I told you it wasn't pregnancy brain," said Regina.

"Your Majesty, if there is somehow a concern, there are protection spells that can be used. Someone else would have to perform them though," said Whale.

Emma and Zelena looked at each other and nodded, "I can do it," said Zelena. Regina glared slightly and Zelena shrugged her shoulders.

"Well then in that case, everything is looking great your Majesty. The baby is growing properly and you're gaining the proper amount of weight."

"Even with the morning sickness?" asked Regina, "Because that hasn't gone way yet."

"Even with that," nodded Whale, "Although that might also be because of the baby's magic."

Regina smirked slightly, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better Whale," she commented sarcastically, "But I highly doubt it."

Whale chuckled and printed a copy of the sonogram, "There you go your Majesty."

"Um, can I have a second one?" whispered Regina softly, "It's for someone else."

Whale nodded and handed Regina second copy, "Have good day your Majesty, everyone," acknowledged Whale and left the room.

"Good luck," said Blue patting Regina's knee and following Whale.

Everyone gathered their belongings and Henry handed Regina her purse, "Is the second copy for Robin?" asked Henry

"Yeah," Regina smiled and nodded.

After Regina's appointment, Emma went to work while Henry took Roland to the playground, letting the sisters have alone time, "I don't see why you've been driving everywhere," said Zelena entering Regina's house immediately helping herself to some orange juice.

"The baby doesn't react well," responded Regina, "Well go ahead, do what you have to do. If you even know how to do a protection spell."

"I've done a few in my lifetime," said Zelena laying her hand on Regina's adomen, "Just a warning, this might hurt." A few moments later, a pain shot through her abdomen and Regina hissed as the spell went through her. Finally Zelena pulled her hand away, "Sorry she fought me on it."

"We don't know if it's a she yet Zelena," moaned Regina, rubbing her abdomen to try to sooth the throbbing.

"Oh that's what I've been hearing Emma and Henry say, so I just assumed you already knew," said Zelena.

Regina shook her head and breathed a sigh of relief as the pain went away, "Well, if a protection spell is that bad I don't even want to know what labor is going to be like."

"You'll be fine sis," said Zelena sitting down on the couch.

Regina sat down next to Zelena and said, "Well, what were you here for in the first place?"

Zelena sighed and said, "I, um, wanted to know if you found anymore about Gold's plans."

Regina shook her head, "No, right now all my concentration has gone into protecting the baby, which you might want to cast a protection spell over my niece," said Regina and Zelena nodded her understanding, "Of course on top of that, the rest of my concentration has either gone to Henry and Roland or figuring out how to bring Robin back…"

"Wait a minute sis, did you just say bring back Robin?" Regina bit her lip nervously once she realized what she had said, "As in bring him back from the dead?"

Regina sighed, knowing she now had to tell Zelena, "Zelena, I have to ask you something and you have to promise to answer me truthfully. Have you been disguising yourself as Robin?"

"As in your Robin?" asked Zelena. Regina nodded and Zelena shook her head, "No why?"

Regina twiddled her thumbs anxiously before she finally answered, "because ever since the day I found out I was expecting, I've been…seeing Robin, hearing Robin, feeling Robin. And he sees me too. We can talk, we can hug, we can kiss, we can have…"

"Woah, TMI Regina," said Zelena, "Well that certainly sounds like something I would do, but believe me, even if I had disguised myself as your little woodsy thief, which I didn't, I would've certainly not let you have sex with me."

"Anyway, we've all been trying to find an explanation with no such luck. We're also trying to see if we can bring him back, also with no such luck," said Regina.

"Well has my nephew given it a code yet?" asked Zelena.

Regina smiled and shook her head, "No not yet."

"Well…" started Zelena only for her to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

Regina got up to answer the door, finding Henry, Roland, Killian, Emma, Snow, and David on the other side. Roland ran ahead and up to his room before the rest of the group barged into the house, "Mom, I think we've found a reason…" started Henry, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw his aunt, "Aunt Zelena," he acknowledged her.

"She knows Henry," said Regina putting her hand on her son's shoulder.

"Okay, well this is in regards to Operation True Love,"

"I thought it didn't have a name?" asked Zelena.

"It does now," said David.

"Well, when Zeus brought me back, not long after Hades died, there was brief moment I got trapped in between the real world and the Underworld," said Killian.

"So what are you saying?" asked Regina rubbing her abdomen, as the baby was now sending off spells of hopefulness, _"Just like your Aunt Snow huh little one?"_ thought Regina.

"We think Robin might be trapped between the two worlds," said Emma.


	13. Chapter 13

"Trapped between the two worlds? How?" asked Regina.

"Think about it Mom. You remember that people who die with unfinished business go to the Underworld: Cruella, Grandma, Grandpa, Pan, Killian," listed Henry motioning his head towards Killian, "Well Robin died right before Hades. Once Hades died, the Underworld was destroyed."

"So what are you saying?" asked Regina.

"Well, Grandpa and I did some research, and we found out that if anyone who had unfinished business died right before Hades, there was a possibility they could get trapped in between this world and the Underworld," said Henry.

"The main catch is that only that person's unfinished business can see him or her. Hence the reason only you can see Robin," said David.

"Well, have you found anyways to bring him back?" asked Regina. The thought of seeing Robin, the real Robin, her Robin, again, to hug him, to kiss him, to make love with him, to watch him hold their baby in his arms, to raise a family, their family, with him, to grow old together, to live happily ever after with him, made her heart leap with joy.

"Well, there might be a few ways, but they're all pretty risky," said David, "One way would involve using the magic…from the crystal. After that the crystal would dissolve."

"Meaning we'd have a race on our hands with Gold," said Zelena.

"Exactly," said Snow.

"Or…" David hesitated, "We have come across a few spells. Granted I don't know how well they work but…"

"They all involve dark magic," said Emma.

"And then, we'd have to use another spell to reunite his body with his soul, which is what's trapped between this world and the Underworld or else Robin will basically be you when you were the Evil Queen," said Henry.

Regina glowered at Henry slightly and he shrugged his shoulders, "So what you're all saying is I'm not crazy and Robin's soul wasn't obliterated?"

"Well, hopefully we can use a merging spell, since it'll essentially be two different people, but yes," said Emma. A few tears escaped from Regina's eyes and Emma wrapped her arms around her, "We'll get him back Regina. We'll find a way."

Snow also embraced Regina and said, "As they say, 'Love is the Most Powerful Magic of All'."

Regina rolled her eyes playfully at Snow, but embraced her anyways, "I'm so glad you all are at least trying, even if it doesn't work." By now, Regina was full on bawling.

It had been the first time a lot of them had seen Regina cry, so they all knew how much their work meant to her, "It's no problem Regina."

"After all, that's what mate are for right?" asked Killian.

"But seriously, after everything I've done to ruin most of your lives, I feel like I don't deserve any of you."

"Hey," said Snow, placing her hand on Regina's abdomen, "There is such a thing as second chances. And I think this little guy or girl is the universe's sign of a second chance."

The baby sent out another calming wave, almost as if he or she agreed with Snow, "You know, those hope speeches of yours usually drive me insane, but I think I did need to hear one for once."

Later that night, after everyone had gone home and Regina had put the boys to bed, she decided, she glanced a little at the spells and research David and Henry had given her before deciding she was too tired to concentrate. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard his voice, the voice she needed to hear at that moment, "You're getting closer my love."

She smiled and rolled over, planting a kiss to his lips, "Hopefully soon, you, the real you, will be back," said Regina, "And I won't look crazy because everyone will be able to see you."

Robin wrapped his arm around Regina and she gladly snuggled closer to him as he ran his other hand lovingly over her bump, "so what do you think the baby is, a boy or a girl?" he asked, still rubbing soothing circles on her abdomen.

Regina shrugged her shoulders, "I'll love either," she admitted, "Don't tell Emma and Henry this, but I think and hope it's a girl too. But no matter what you are already love you more than life itself," Regina said to her baby. The couple stayed silent for a few moments longer before Regina moaned softly, "Ow."

"What's wrong love, is it your's or the baby's magic?" asked Robin concerned.

Regina smiled and shook her head as she rubbed her bump affectionately, "Give me your hand." Robin promptly obeyed and she put his hand on the upper part of her abdomen, where he soon received a not-so gentle kick, "She's kicking?"

"Robin…" Regina scolded lightly.

"You're right I'm sorry, but I think it's just father's intuition," he responded.

"Father's intuition?" asked Regina skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just the whole time Marian was pregnant with Roland, I just had this innate feeling it was a boy. And I've had this innate feeling since you told me at my grave, as weird as that sounds, that our baby's a girl."

Regina chuckled and shook her head lightly. As much as she would love a little girl, she didn't want to get her hopes up. But for now, she was just going to enjoy the feeling of their baby's movements, a glimmer of hope inside her that soon Robin would be back and that they would be able to raise their baby together. Maybe she was turning into Snow White after all.

"I love you Gina," said Robin. He crouched down and kissed her belly and said, "I love you too little one. I promise you that you have the best Mummy in the world."

Regina smiled as Robin talked to their baby. She cuddled next to him and kissed him, "I love you too Robin. And I know once you come back to us, you're going to be a terrific Daddy." She gave Robin a seductive grin and said, "But even though you're still in your, whatever, form, since my hormones are up and about so…"

Robin smirked and said, "Might as well put them to good use."

"Exactly," said Regina passionately kissing.

"Well milady, how about I show you how much I love you then?" he asked and she giggled with delight, which Robin immediately swallowed with another kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Four Weeks Later…

Regina, Emma, and Snow stood outside of Gold's pawn shop. It had been the first time since Regina had been at the pawn shop since Belle had put herself under the sleeping curse, since she had found out about her pregnancy, and also since she walked around town without any sort of cover. She was twenty weeks along now, so it was nearly impossible to cover her growing bump, no matter how big of jackets or how baggy of maternity blouses she wore. A lump formed in her throat and she felt like she was going to throw up right there; the morning sickness still hadn't gone away, so she figured she was going to end up being one of those unlucky women who dealt with it her entire pregnancy. Or maybe it was the stress of trying to bring back Robin and the extra worry about the safety of her baby, she didn't know. All she did know is she wanted to be anywhere but here at the moment, "Are you sure you're ready for this Regina?" asked Snow.

Regina rubbed her abdomen protectively, and the baby wasn't sending her good vibes, so she had a bad feeling about this encounter. She had to try to work out a deal with Gold, for the sake of Robin and her baby, as well as for Belle and her baby's sake, "No, but I have to at least try," said Regina. She was shocked at how much her maternal instincts had really kicked in ever since discovering the pregnancy.

"Well, we're here for you Regina," said Emma rubbing Regina's shoulder.

Regina turned to Emma and said, "Thanks, but I need to do this alone."

Emma squeezed her shoulder and nodded, "Okay."

Regina finally mustered the courage to enter the shop, and Gold immediately entered the front when he heard her enter, "Madame Mayor, how may I help you today?"

It took all Regina could muster not to be snide with Gold, but she somehow knew if she got too nasty with him, the baby would make her regret it, "Gold," Regina acknowledged him, "I understand you have been in communication with my sister."

"That I have dearie," said Gold.

Regina wasn't in the mood to play games, "Look Gold, I know how much you want Belle back, I really do. I would trade so much to get one more day with Robin," said Regina, _"Which is actually why I need your understanding,"_ she thought, "But let me tell you right now Gold, if you try to even lay a finger on my baby, you will sorely regret it."

"Well, if you give me the crystal, I won't need your baby's power," said Gold, "And you think you're the only one here who just wants what's best for your family and your child."

"Let me tell you something Gold," said Regina stepping closer to him, "You really should start watching some wildlife documentaries about what happens when you get between a Mama bear and her cubs. It doesn't end well for the predator," said Regina curtly, "And even if I did have the crystal I wouldn't give it to you. But I'm willing to make a deal with you."

Gold turned around happily when he heard one of his favorite words, "I'm listening."

"You know Hades is gone now right?" asked Regina.

Gold raised his eyebrows and said, "Actually I didn't. I thought things had been too quiet around here."

Regina sighed; typical Gold to be too wrapped up in his own plans to know that Hades was long deceased, "Well, listen, since Hades is gone and there is no threat to your unborn child, I'll try to help you find a different way to wake Belle. As long as you don't touch my child, born or unborn," she emphasized.

Gold walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "Then get me the crystal dearie and little baby Mills will be safe," he said laying his hand on her abdomen before walking away. Regina didn't know whether it was her natural temper, the pregnancy hormones, the threat, or a combination of all of the above, but she suddenly used her magic to put Gold into a choke hold. She hissed the pain she expected came to her abdomen, "If you don't want to play nice, then just remember, you know I have the ability to make your life a living Hell." She threw him to the ground before she walked out the door, clutching her abdomen as the pain was not subsiding. She finally stumbled outside where Snow and Emma were waiting.

The mother and daughter ran over to Regina when they noticed she was in obvious distress, "Regina, are you okay?" asked Snow.

Regina shook her head honestly. She was in too much pain to arugue, "I don't know."

"What did Gold do to you?" asked Emma, ready to go into the shop and rip his heart out herself.

"More like what did I do to him," shouted Regina and then screamed loudly as the pain increased.

"Emma can you heal her? There's obviously something wrong!" shouted Snow.

"If it was just her, I would trust myself, but with the baby…" said Emma in a panic.

"Then we better get her to a hospital," said Snow.

Henry burst through the doors of the hospital where Snow and Emma were waiting for him in the lobby, "Mom, Grandma!" he said embracing them, "How's she doing."

"We don't know. Whale was performing an ultrasound and some other tests," said Snow.

"Where's Roland?" asked Emma curiously.

"He's with Grandpa and Killian," answered Henry, "What happened?"

"We don't know," said Snow, "Regina went inside to talk to Gold about something and evidently it was deal gone wrong."

"What did Grandpa do to her?" asked Henry, fearful of the answer.

"Um, I think it was more like what magic did she use on him," admitted Emma.

Henry shook his head, "But Whale told her not to…"

"I know, I know," said Snow, interrupting her grandson, "But when has your mother ever listened to what she's been told."

"Never," answered Henry just as Whale came out into the waiting room, "How's Mom doing?"

"She's stable, the baby is stable, both heartbeats are good, but whatever choke hold she put on whomever put some distress on the baby," informed Whale.

"We're so sorry Whale," apologized Emma.

"If we had had any idea that Regina was going to use…" said Snow.

Whale held up his hand, "Believe me Snow, I know her Majesty rarely does what she's told, but she really dodged a bullet. The baby as well."

"Can I see her?" asked Henry looking up at Whale.

"Of course," Whale nodded.

Henry looked at Snow and Emma and Emma said, "Go ahead Kid. We'll wait here."

Whale led Henry down a few long halls before they reached Regina's room. Henry knocked on the door before entering the room, "Mom."

Regina stirred when she heard her son's voice. She smiled when she saw him, "Hi honey."

Henry entered the room and kissed her on the forehead. He observed both monitors for a few moments, noticing both Regina's and the baby's heartbeats were strong and steady, "Whale told me what happened."

Regina sighed and said, "Well yeah, I should've known your grandfather better."

"Mom, I know you want Robin back and I know you want to protect the baby, but you have to be careful when using magic," said Henry.

Regina grabbed her son's and looked into his eyes, "I know." She squeezed his hand, a small smile forming at her lips, "Whale told me the gender when he did the ultrasound."

"Really?" asked Henry excitedly.

Regina nodded and stated, "It's a girl."

Henry smiled and chuckled, a few tears falling down his face, "Wow. A little girl? I'm getting a baby sister."

Regina smiled and chuckled along with him, "Yes."

Henry got up from the chair and kissed her on the cheek, "I can't believe it. A little girl."

Regina was thrilled to see her son so happy. And the thought of having a little girl made her all giddy and excited on the inside, "Well I know you'll want to hear this, so you were right."

Later that night, after Snow, Emma, and Henry had gone home, Regina was finally trying to get some sleep. She heard the door open, hoping it wasn't Henry; she already had a lengthy discussion with him early, insisting he stayed with Emma and Killian and that he would get more rest at home since he wanted to stay with her at the hospital. She rolled over as best as she could and noticed Robin sitting beside her. He smiled, but had a worried look in his eyes; his beautiful girl, surrounded by white sheets, a monitor strapped to her belly measuring the baby's heartrate, several IV's and wires hooked to her, "You gave everyone a scare Gina."

Regina wiped a few tears from her eyes and said, "I know," she admitted, "We need to work on trying to bring you back soon. No more hesitating."

Robin took Regina's hand and squeezed it, "But please be careful Gina. I don't want you to be replacing me here, trapped between two worlds."

Regina nodded and smiled when she felt her baby kick. Regina took a deep breath and grinned, "We're having a little girl Robin."

Robin absorbed the information, laughing and shaking his head, standing up to kiss her, "A little girl Gina. A sweet beautiful baby girl." He cupped Regina's cheek with his hand and stroked it with his thumb, "Baby, I hope she gets your smile."

Regina gave him the smiled he loved so much and said, "And I hope she has your dimples."

His hand drifted towards her abdomen and he kissed her, rubbing her abdomen soothingly. A nurse came into the room and Robin quickly pulled away, "Do you need anything Ms. Mills?"

Regina glanced at Robin and said, "No, right now I have everything I need."


	15. Chapter 15

**Just an FYI, this chapter is a little more Captain Swan focused with some Swan Queen friendship.**

Emma woke up the next morning, though she hadn't slept very well that night. As much as Regina had done to her when she first arrived in Storybrooke, the past was the past and Emma had been concerned about Regina and the baby. Emma heard Killian down in the kitchen cooking breakfast and she heard Roland and Henry were downstairs as well. Emma went to shower and went looking for clothes and opened up the sock drawer when she noticed a small box that hadn't been there before, at least she didn't think. She turned around to make sure Killian wasn't standing there before she quietly opened the box to find a round diamond ring inside it. Emma gasped and a few tears escaped from her eyes before she heard Killian's voice, "Swan!" Emma quickly closed the box and put it back in the drawer where she found it. She turned around to face him and he smiled when he saw her, "Breakfast is ready Emma."

"I'll be down soon," said Emma.

Killian walked into the room and wrapped his arms around her, "You okay? You were tossing and turning a lot last night."

Emma sighed and leaned into his embrace, "Yeah, just worried about Regina and the baby. I could only imagine how devastated she would've been if she'd have lost it."

Killian kissed the top of Emma's head, "But they're both fine Emma. But we can go see her today if you want."

Emma smiled and nodded, "I'd like that." Kilian turned to leave, "Killian," he turned around to face her. Emma was just about to ask about the ring but instead she said, "Never mind."

Emma, Killian, and the boys arrived at the hospital after finishing breakfast, "You go back love. I'll wait with the lads."

Emma nodded and kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said and squeezed her hand.

She smiled before walking down the halls towards Regina's room. She knocked on the door when she reached it, "Regina."

"Come in Emma," Regina answered. Emma opened the door and entered the room, closing the door behind her and was just about to sit down in the chair next to Regina's bed when Regina said, "Not there."

"Why not?" asked Emma. Regina smirked a little and Emma turned to the chair, "Sorry Robin," said Emma. Boy did she feel like an idiot at that moment, but she was certain Robin heard her.

"I'll leave you two ladies alone," said Robin standing and kissing Regina and laying his hand on her abdomen, "Love you and our little lady."

"We love you too," said Regina kissing him.

Emma watched as the door appeared to open and close on it's own, "Wow," said Emma shaking her head.

"Weird huh?" smiled Regina, raising her eyebrows playfully.

"To say the least," chuckled Emma, "Is the coast clear now?" she asked gesturing towards the chair that Robin had been occupying. Emma stared at the monitors for a few moments, relieved that both heartbeats were strong and steady. Yesterday had been a terrifying trip and then of course Regina had been taken to the ER, "How's the baby?" asked Emma.

Regina smiled, "She's good," said Regina, wondering if Emma would pick up on what she said.

"Well, that's good," said Emma.

Regina chuckled at Emma's oblivion, "Like I said, her heartrate is strong and she looked good on the ultrasound yesterday. The choke hold just put some distress on her."

"Well, I'm glad she's…Wait a minute? She?" asked Emma excitedly.

"Yeah," Regina laughed, rubbing her abdomen lovingly as best as she could around the monitor.

"Aw Regina," smiled Emma happily hugging her as best as she could, "I can't believe you got your little girl."

"I would've loved either" said Regina.

Emma smirked, "But I could tell you secretly wanted a girl."

"How?" asked Regina raising an eyebrow.

"By the way you had to force yourself not to smile every time Henry or I mentioned the concept of the baby being a girl," stated Emma proudly.

Regina couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, I mean, I already have a boy and Robin already has a boy and now we have two boys together, it's just great to also be adding a little girl."

Emma smiled and took Regina's hand she squeezed it before she said out of the blue, "I think Killian's going to propose."

"What how do you know?" asked Regina suddenly.

"I, um, was looking for socks this morning and I noticed a box with a ring that hand t been there before hand," said Emma sheepishly.

A few tears formed in Regina's eyes. Curse those pregnancy hormones. She wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "God I can't wait until I don't cry at the drop of a hat again."

"Oh God, Regina, I'm so sorry…" started Emma.

"No, no, it's okay," said Regina, "Make sure you get your happy ending."

Emma squeezed Regina's hand again, "Don't worry Regina, we'll get you your happy ending too."

Regina nodded and said, "Gather everyone that's involved, your parents, Henry, your pirate boy toy…"

"Regina…"

Regina took a deep breath, "And we'll also need Zelena. She has magic as well as the crystal. As soon as I get out of here, we should plan to meet at Robin's grave. I have the spells that you and Zelena will need."

"Woah, what do you mean me?" asked Emma.

Regina looked at Emma incredulously and said, "Emma, it'll take the magic of at least two people and obviously my daughter isn't going to allow me to participate. That leaves you and my sister."

"Okay, okay," laughed Emma, "Just a shock, that's all."

"Emma," said Regina and Emma faced her, "I know you're strong enough." Regina groaned a little and rubbed her abdomen.

"Is something wrong?" asked Emma concerned.

"No," Regina shook her head, "Kicking is just getting stronger."

"Well listen baby girl," said Emma to Regina's abdomen, "We're going to do our best to get your Daddy back, but either way, we all can't wait to meet you." Emma stood to leave and said, "I'll send the boys back."

Regina nodded and waited a few moments, listening to her baby's strong and steady heartbeat. A few minutes later Henry and Roland burst through the door, "Gina," shouted Roland excitedly, clearly happy to see her.

"Hi Roland," said Regina rubbing the young boy's hair.

"Is the baby okay?" he asked cutely.

Regina smiled and said, "The baby is fine," Regina pointed to the monitor, "The top line is my heartrate and the bottom one is the baby's heartrate." Roland nodded, though he obviously didn't understand, "You're getting a baby sister Roland."

Roland perked up, "Does that mean it's a girl?" he asked.

"Mmhm," Regina nodded nervously. She knew Roland kind of wanted the baby to be a boy.

He smiled and kissed Regina's abdomen, "Hi baby. I'm your big brother Roland. We have the best Mama in the world. Right Mama?" he asked Regina.

Regina smiled and choked back the tears. Roland had called her Mama for the first time since she adopted him, "Well, I guess you'd have to ask Henry for his opinion," she said looking at her son.

Henry smiled and kissed Regina on the cheek and rubbed her abdomen before saying, "Yeah, we do."

Later that night, Emma and Killian brought the boys home after a day out with David, Snow, and Zelena finalizing plans, Emma sent the boys upstairs. She helped bathe Roland and tucked him and Henry into Henry's bed, she decided to face Killian about what she had found. She grabbed the ring out of the sock drawer and headed downstairs where Killian was on the couch reading, "Hey Killian?" asked Emma.

"Yeah love," he said getting up and turning around to face her.

"I, um, discovered something this morning. I think I probably ruined your surprise but…" Emma untucked her arm and revealed the ring, "I found this in the sock drawer this morning."

Kilian smiled and took the ring from Emma, "Well love, I was going to plan a romantic evening, but since you know and since we're both here," Killian bent down on one knee and looked into Emma's green eyes. Emma could already feel the tears forming, "Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

Emma grinned from ear to ear and nodded vigorously, "Yes, YES!" she said excitedly throwing her arms around Killian once he stood. The passionately kissed and Killian slid the ring onto Emma's left ring finger, "I love you Emma Swan," he said on the verge of tears.

"I love you too," she answered before leaning in for another adoring kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

"When is Whale going to come in with my stupid discharge papers?" yelled an agitated Regina, anxiously tapping the railing of the bed.

Emma glanced up from the book she was reading and said, "Regina, all hospitals are slow. Trust me. And all that stress and anxiety isn't good for my little niece now is it?" Emma cooed at Regina's abdomen.

Regina smiled slightly when she felt her baby kick her, but then grimaced when she kicked her ribs, "Okay honey, don't get too excited there," she said and rubbed her growing stomach lovingly.

"Ah, she likes me," stated Emma proudly.

Whale knocked on the door and entered the room with several papers in his hand, "Alright your Majesty, your bloodwork came back good, the ultrasound shows that the baby is doing well, and as soon as a nurse comes by with a wheelchair, you can go home," Regina was just about to protest when Whale said, "It's hospital policy, your Majesty."

"Don't say, it's good for my baby," scolded Regina to Emma. Emma closed her mouth, not wanting to incur Regina's wrath. A nurse dropped off a wheelchair and Emma brought Regina out to her bug, helping Regina into the front seat, "Ms. Swan, I haven't lost the ability to move my legs."

"Don't 'Ms. Swan' me. We've been through too much together," said Emma jokingly, getting into the driver's seat. Regina didn't fail to notice the piece of jewelry that now resided on Emma's left ring finger.

"Is that new?" asked Regina gesturing towards the ring.

Emma looked at her hand and smiled, "Yes, last night. I sort of, confronted him about it."

"It's beautiful. Congratulations," said Regina happily, "Have you set a date yet?"

"Woah Regina, we have more important things to worry about besides a wedding. I haven't even told Mom and Dad yet. Our first priority is, you know, trying to resurrect your half deceased baby Daddy." Regina glared at Emma, "I know it's not something to joke about, it just sounds weird that's all."

"May I remind you we went clear to the Underworld to track down your pirate boy toy you now call a fiancée," said Regina sternly.

"I know," said Emma rubbing her hand soothingly, "And honestly, I can't thank you enough for that. I mean it."

Emma pulled into the driveway where Henry, Killian, David, Snow, Neal, and Roland were waiting for her out front, "Mama!" shouted Roland running to hug Regina, "You're okay!"

Regina chuckled lightly as she embraced the young boy, "Of course I'm okay. And the baby is too," she said. A small smile formed at her lips as she looked up at the Charmings and Killian, "Why don't we go inside. I have something I'd like to tell all of you."

Emma and Henry smiled to themselves, as they had been keeping the gender a secret for Regina's sake, "Actually Killian and I have some news we'd like to share as well."

Snow and David glanced at each other as a smile formed on David's lips. Everyone went inside and sat down in the living room, "Um, Aunt Zelena is supposed to come too. I don't know where she is," said Henry.

Zelena poofed in a few moments later, "Sorry I'm late," she said.

"Hey, that's my line," smirked Regina. David and Snow sighed and rolled their eyes playfully at her.

"What is it with you Mills women?" David grinned and they both glared.

"Sorry I had to drop off Robin at Granny's," said Zelena,

"Oh," said Regina disappointingly.

"She's been particularly broody with any baby she can get her hands on," Snow stated casually to Zelena.

"I see," said Zelena, "Well, you'll have to settle for Neal right now sis."

Regina smiled and happily took Neal from Snow, "Hi little guy," she cooed at Neal, "So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Well tomorrow, we're all going to meet at Robin's grave," said Snow.

"And then at least two people with magic have to use the crystal to perform a few spells in order to attempt to bring Robin back to life," said David, "Then you have to make sure Underworld Robin is there so what's left of the crystal can be used to unite his physical body and his soul, which is what you're seeing."

"And given the fact that the baby doesn't react well to your magic, Emma and Zelena are our best bets for magic use," said Snow.

"Yeah, my daughter is stubborn, just like her Mommy," Regina threw in casually, helping Neal grasp his teething ring.

David, Snow, Killian, and Zelena's eyes widened and grins appeared on all of their faces, "It's a girl?" asked Snow for confirmation.

"Yeah," said Regina softly.

"Ah, congratulations Regina," said Snow happily embracing her, being careful not to crush Neal.

"Wow, a little girl to add to the group," said David happily.

"Two Reginas? I don't know if the world is ready for that," shuttered Killian humorously.

"Shut it pirate," Regina glared at him.

"Oh, Emma, you said you have some news too," said David. He had the feeling he knew what was coming.

"Yes," said Emma taking Killian's hand in hers and announced, "Killian and I are engaged."

Everyone cheered happily again. Snow embraced her daughter and David shook Killian's hand before pulling him in for a hug, "Congratulations Mom," said Henry hugging her.

"Thank you sweetheart," said Emma happily.

"Well, now that the plan is in place, let's meet tomorrow at 10? Does that work?" asked David.

"Better make it 11," said Zelena.

David nodded, "Alright 11 AM it is," he crouched down in front of Regina, "We'll get him back Regina," he said touching her shoulders. Regina nodded and smiled sadly. She knew there was no guarantee but she had to think positively.

"Well we have to go actually," said Snow attempting to take Neal from Regina, much to Regina's dismay, "Regina," she scolded lightly.

"You can't leave him here?" pouted Regina cutely.

Snow smiled as Regina surrendered Neal and she said, "Be patient Regina. Before you know it, it'll be your little Princess you're holding in your arms."

"Patience?" asked Emma.

"Regina?" questioned Zelena.

Snow smirked and took her husband's hand in her own, "Come on Emma, we have a wedding to plan."

"Plan? Mom, we haven't even set a date yet," said Emma.

"There can't be that much to do," said Killian.

"Well obviously, you've never planned a wedding before," said Snow as they all left, leaving Regina, Zelena, Henry, and Roland behind.

"Mama, can I go play outside?" asked Roland.

"Of course Roland," answered Regina.

"I'll watch him," said Henry scooping Roland into his arms and carrying him outside.

The sisters stayed silent for a few moments before Zelena asked, "So they're sure it's a girl huh?"

Regina smiled at the thought and said, "That's what Whale says."

Zelena went to touch Regina's abdomen and then stopped herself, "May I?" she asked hesitantly.

"Go ahead." Regina confirmed.

Zelena laid her hand on Regina's swelling belly and smiled when she felt her kick, "Hi little one, I'm your Aunt Zelena. Listen, I've done some pretty awful things in my life, some pretty wicked things actually, the worst would probably be having a baby with your Daddy just to piss off your Mummy…"

"Zelena," said Regina through gritted teeth, "She can hear you."

"Anyway," continued Zelena, "I just wanted to let you know you have a really great Mummy. And no matter what I do, I love you."

The baby sent Regina loving vibes and she rubbed her abdomen happily, "I think she just returned the sentiment." She started to kick Regina in the ribs again and Regina grimaced once more, "Okay honey, don't get too excited there. You already got this active with your Auntie Emma this morning."

Zelena smiled and looked into Regina's eyes, "I meant what I said sis. I was a vindictive, jealous manipulative bi…witch. I mean I would hope you have it in your heart to forgive me, to give me a second chance. But if you don't I understand. I just want to be in my niece's life."

Regina sighed and wiped a few tears from her eyes, "Well if anyone knows about second chances, it's me. Who knows where Robin and I would've ended up in life it we hadn't taken a second chance on each other."

Zelena smiled and said, "Well tomorrow we get your true love back. And your Daddy back," said Zelena to Regina's abdomen lovingly, "I'll see you tomorrow sis."

Regina nodded but then said, "Zelena, would you like to stay for dinner? We're having lasagna."

Zelena shook her head, "As tempting as that sounds, I have to get Robin." Regina nodded as Zelena disappeared out of the room.

Regina went to start on dinner only for Zelena to return a few minutes later, "Sis, how many times have I told you to stop doing that?" shouted Regina perturbed only to find a worried look on Zelena's face, "Zelena, what's wrong?"

"The crystal…it's gone," said Zelena.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, I know this chapter goes way off the plot to how Belle was woken, but I promise you, it'll all come together and be a happy ending for the characters. Please review!**

"What do you mean gone?" asked Regina, feeling a panic building up inside her.

"My apartment…it was completely ransacked…and the crystal was gone," stuttered Zelena.

Regina scrubbed her hand over her face and sat down at the dining room table, "I can't believe this," she said. She could already feel the tears forming. She was never destined to see the real Robin again, "Do you have any idea who has access to your apartment besides me?"

"No, nobody does, other than those who can transport themselves and it doesn't matter if they have a key…" Zelena trailed off and both sisters realized who the culprit was, "Gold," they said simultaneously.

Regina felt her daughter send her negative vibes again and she rubbed her stomach, "Yeah, I know, he rarely does anything helpful," said Regina to her baby, "We need to tell the others," she told Zelena as she headed towards her car.

"Gina, it'll be faster to transport," said Zelena.

"Magic, baby, not allowed, remember?" asked Regina in frustration.

"Oh right, right," said Zelena as she followed Regina to her car and got in the passenger's seat. Regina started the engine and pulled out of the driveway, heading to Emma's house as fast as she could, "I think the baby is as mad as her Mummy is," commented Zelena.

"How can you tell?" asked Regina curtly. She knew what Zelena was talking about; she could feel her baby's anger radiating through her body.

"Because I can see her moving. A lot," said Zelena nodding towards Regina's stomach.

Regina glanced down long enough to notice what Zelena was saying, as she could easily see and feel the baby moving and frolicking inside of her, "Well, what can I say? She's inherited my personality," Regina gave Zelena a small smile. Regina turned into Emma's driveway and then approached the door, pounding on it as hard as she could.

"Woah sis, what did the door ever do to you?" asked Zelena.

Regina glared at her sister before forcing the door open with magic. She hissed as a slight aching went through her before she burst into the house, "Emma!" shouted Regina. The Mills sisters stopped in their tracks when they noticed Emma and Killian have a not-so private make out session.

"Regina," commented Killian pulling away from Emma, "We were just um…"

"Making some pancakes," said Emma, interrupting her fiancée.

"Of course," said Regina sarcastically, "Anyway Gold has the crystal."

"What?" asked Emma and Killian in surprise.

"How?" asked Killian.

"He must've found out we were going to use it tomorrow and then he transported himself into my apartment, ransacked it, and took it," said Zelena, "We don't know where he went."

Regina started pacing and looked like she was about ready to start throwing fireballs at whoever came in close contact with her. She finally leaned against the counter and sobbed, "I'm just destined to never see Robin again."

"Regina," Emma sighed and wrapped her arms around the former Evil Queen. Regina looked over Emma's shoulder and she could see the hurt and concern in Killian's eyes. Emma pulled back and said, "We should let Mom and Dad know. And where's Henry and Roland?"

"Crap," Regina cursed under her breath, "At home. He was playing outside with Roland."

"I'll go get them sis. And I have to pick up Robin," said Zelena and poofed out of the room.

"I'll go get Mom and Dad," said Emma. She poofed out of the room as well.

Regina and Killian stood there awkwardly before they both sat down on the couch. Regina continued taking some deep breaths in hopes to calm herself and the baby down some, "So, how's the little nugget doing?" asked Killian.

Regina smiled and said, "She's doing well other than the fact that she has a little bit of an attitude."

"Gee, I wonder where she gets that?" asked Killian sarcastically and Regina smacked his chest lightly.

"Behave pirate," said Regina.

Killian chuckled, "And Mum?"

Regina sighed, "I've been better," she admitted honestly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean?" sighed Killian, "Well, maybe not quite in the same way but still."

Regina suddenly realized that she had been so wrapped up in herself and her baby that she had forgotten about how close Killian and Robin had been, "How? How are you doing?" asked Regina.

"I mean…" Killian trailed off, "Robin was my best mate and it's just been so weird these past three months without him. You know, no drinking buddy, nobody to vent about…" Regina raised her eyebrows, "About stuff," said Killian.

"Yeah he left behind a lot," said Regina rubbing her abdomen calmingly, "We'll get him back Killian. Gold's messed with the wrong Mama."

Killian smirked, "I wouldn't expect any less your Majesty."

"I don't know I just feel like I'm all alone and it's not like it's my first time raising a child alone. I raised Henry by myself for the first ten years of his life."

"Regina," said Killian touching her shoulder with his good hand, "You're not alone. You have me, and Swan, and my future parents-in-law, and your sister. I mean you even have Henry to some extent."

Regina rolled her eyes playfully, "Like he's going to get up at 3 AM to feed her and change her dirty diapers," she joked.

"It was worth a shot," he shrugged as everyone else transported into the room.

"We did a locator spell," said Emma with her parents behind her.

"Gold is in New York," said Zelena.

"What?" asked Regina incredulously.

"How did he get there?" asked Killian.

"No idea," said Emma. She was obviously distraught.

"We've got to stop Grandpa from using that crystal," said Henry.

"We'll stay with Neal, Robin, and Roland," said David gesturing to Snow.

"I'll help look after the lads and lass," said Killian.

"It's probably better to drive, but we should take two separate cars and spilt up," said Emma.

"Regina and I can go in one car," said Zelena grabbing Regina's car keys.

Regina eyed her sister and asked, "Zelena, have you even driven a car before?" But her sister was already out the door. Regina shook her head and said, "Come on Henry."

"Actually is it okay if I ride with Mom? I wanted to talk to her about something," said Henry hesitantly.

Regina nodded and said, "Okay whatever you want," she said and followed Zelena out the door.

"Be careful Emma," said Snow embracing her daughter and then her grandson.

"Do everything you can to stop Gold. Within reason," said David.

"I'll be careful Dad I promise," said Emma.

Killian kissed Emma on the forehead and said, "I love you Swan."

"I love you too," she whispered back, "Come on Henry, we have to get going."

"Bye Grandma, Grandpa, Killian," he said embracing them all and following Emma out the door.

Once they were on the road, Emma turned to her son and asked, "So what did you want to talk to me about Kid?"

"I was just wondering, do you think…" Henry stopped to form the right question, "Do you think my relationship with Mom will change once the baby is born and once Robin is back?"

Emma turned to look at Henry for a brief second before she went back to focusing on the road, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, because this child will really be her's. I mean you can tell me all you want that genetics don't matter, but they do. I love you both equally but my relationship with you is different than with Regina. I mean with this baby, she's going to have carried her inside of her for nine months. Every bout of morning sickness, every food craving, every mood swing, the backaches, the swollen ankles, the sleepless nights, she didn't have that with me. She's seen my sister on the ultrasounds, felt her kick and move around inside of her. And in a few months, she'll feel the pain of birth bringing her into the world, hopefully with Robin right by her side. I don't know if I'll ever be able to compete with that."

"Kid," said Emma grabbing his hand with her's, "Regina may not have given birth to you, but she's raised you for your entire life, well almost your entire life. She got to witness your first steps, your first words, your first tooth, your first day at school. And she loves you more than you'll ever know. She fought like Hell to change herself for you and to learn how to love for you. Believe me, Henry, once this baby is born, it's not going to matter that she's her biological child. She has enough love for you, Roland, and your sister."

"And Robin?" asked Henry happily.

"And Robin," smiled Emma.

Meanwhile, Regina continued to observe wide eyed at Zelena's driving habits, though the red head was doing fairly well other than the fact that she had a lead foot, "Zelena, may I remind you that you are behind the wheel of a car, specifically my car, with your very pregnant sister in the front seat next to you."

Zelena glanced over at Regina and asked, "Do you want to get to Gold or not sis?"

"Yes, but in one piece," emphasized Regina.

"Town line," said Zelena as the sisters crossed it, Zelena grimacing and Regina hissing as their magic shut off inside them, "You alright sis?" asked Zelena as she noticed Regina whimpering and taking some long breaths.

"Yeah, just, more painful than usual. But then again, that was my first time crossing the town line with a baby on board so…" said Regina, "I still don't want to know what labor is going to be like."

"Awful," said Zelena, "But hopefully you'll be able to get the epidural and won't have someone trying to create a curse while you're in labor."

Regina sucked in a sharp breath at Zelena's comment, thinking about how all the babies born in their circle had been born in the midst of terrible circumstances: her curse with Emma, Zelena's curse with Neal, Emma's curse with Robin. Suddenly the pain of birth was the last fear on Regina's mind.

A few hours later, everyone arrived outside where Emma and Zelena said Gold was and Regina immediately went to go inside the building, "Regina what are you doing? We need a plan! And may I remind what happened the last time you faced Gold."

"I have a plan. I still have a fist, Gold still has a nose. And it's not like I can use magic so I'm can't put the baby in any danger."

"No, you're just going to use Gold as a punching bag and possibly harm her that way," said Emma though Regina wasn't listening. She found Gold's room easily; she could sense the magic and the baby could sense the magic as well, she could tell. Emma, Zelena, and Henry came up behind her.

Regina pounded on the door, "Gold, I know you're in there!" Regina tried to open the door but it was locked. Figures. A few seconds later, Gold opened the door, "Madame Mayor," he said.

"Where is it?!" shouted Regina pushing him aside only to find a clearly awake Belle lying in the bed, "Belle?"

"Regina?" asked Belle in surprise, "How long have I been asleep? And are you pregnant?" she asked.

"No," said Regina frantically searching the room, "No, NO!" she shouted several more times.

"Are you looking for this, Dearie?" asked Gold holding a pile of ashes in his hand.

"Rumple, what did you do?" asked Belle.

"I made sure little baby Mills is perfectly safe, just like we bargained," said Gold.

"That was not the deal Gold, and you know it," said Regina through gritted teeth, stepping towards him, "You stole the crystal out of Zelena's apartment. That's not a deal."

"You what?" asked Belle, "I thought you were going to get my father to wake me."

"He wouldn't come Belle!" he pleaded with her, "And Hades is gone therefore, the danger to our child is gone."

"So you just threatened Regina's child instead? Congratulations to you and Robin by the way," said Belle turning towards her.

Belle's statement was enough to set off Regina's temper. She quickly slammed Gold against the wall, "I'LL NEVER SEE ROBIN AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?"

"Regina!" shouted Emma as she ran into the room along with Zelena and Henry.

"Hi Belle," said Henry.

Emma and Zelena pulled Regina off of Gold, "Come on Regina," said Emma as Zelena and she escorted Regina out of the room.

Belle came out of the room with Henry and asked him, "What did Regina mean when she said she'll never get to see Robin again."

Henry sighed sadly and said, "Belle, Robin's dead. But come with us and we'll explain everything to you."

Belle nodded and quickly followed the young boy out to the cars.


	18. Chapter 18

**Right now, I'm currently making baby Robin about eight months and Neal about eighteen months. Please review as always!**

Emma, Belle, and Henry had been driving for a few hours now but nobody had said a word the whole trip. Finally, Belle broke the silence and asked, "So, how far along is Regina?"

"Twenty weeks," answered Emma, "So four weeks behind you if you hadn't, you know."

Belle nodded, but was confused, "Wait a minute, I thought Regina said she couldn't have kids."

"Well evidently she can," said Henry.

"I guess just like true love's kiss breaks a curse, true love's…you know, can break that," said Emma.

"Mom gave me the talk," said Henry to Emma, "I'm familiar."

"Really when?" asked Emma.

"Long story from Camelot," said Henry, "It was done spontaneously."

Belle snickered in the back seat while Emma shook her head, "I don't think I want to know."

"Trust me, you don't," said Henry stoically.

Emma nodded and went back to the road, "Well anyways, we went to the Underworld to find Hook, I think you remember that," she said and Belle nodded in affirmation, "Well anyways evidently, whatever potion she consumed wasn't effective in the Underworld, but obviously Robin and she didn't know that at the time. Well anyways, they were both trying to rescue Robin's daughter from Zelena and Hades from the mayor's office but Hades was already there to try and finish off Regina. But Robin jumped in front of Regina and took the blast from the crystal instead. And then a week later is when Regina found out she was six weeks pregnant."

"But then Aunt Zelena killed Hades right after Hades killed Robin, because she finally saw him for who he truly is. But since Robin died right before Hades and since Robin had unfinished business, he got trapped between this world and the Underworld," explained Henry, "The catch is, only that person's unfinished business can see him, so only Mom can see him."

"The crystal was powerful enough to bring him back and to reunite his body and his soul but then Rumple used it to wake you, so now it's useless. And it's all my fault," sighed Emma.

"Mom, it's not your fault," said Henry.

"Oh yeah," shouted Emma with more emotion than she intended, "If I hadn't made you all go chasing after Killian in the Underworld, then we never would've met Hades and Robin would still be alive and Regina's and Zelena's daughters would get to grow up with their father!" "Emma, it's not your fault that my husband is, you know, Rumple," said Belle, "The important thing is, we need to find a different way to bring Robin back. I mean there's another way right?"

"Well," hesitated Emma, "There is, but it would involve dark magic and potion mixing. We'd have to pour half over the grave to bring back his body and Underworld Robin would have to drink the other half to reunite. But it would cause Robin to have a dark side, much like Rumple and Regina. I don't know how much of the ingredients Regina has in her vault."

"Plus magic, especially dark magic, isn't good for my sister," said Henry.

"Ah, it's a girl?" asked Belle excitedly.

"Yeah," nodded Emma happily, "We're all really excited about that part."

Finally everyone arrived back at Regina's house. Killian and the Charmings were still in the living room waiting for everyone, "Well how did it…?" began Snow but stopped when she saw Regina run upstairs sobbing and the Belle standing behind Emma and Henry, "Go?"

Emma sighed, "We didn't get there in time. Obviously," she said gesturing towards Belle.

"Snow, if I had known that Rumple was going to…or that Robin was…or that Regina was…" stuttered Belle.

"Belle, you've been asleep. You didn't know," stated Snow.

"I should've kept a closer watch on that stupid thing," said Zelena taking Robin from David, "Shouldn't I have sweet pea."

"What's her name?" asked Belle.

"Robin, after her Daddy," answered Zelena bouncing the eight month old in her arms.

Snow silently made her way upstairs and knocked on Regina's door, "Regina?"

"Go away!" shouted Regina.

Snow hesitated but opened the door anyways. Regina was curled up on her bed almost as if she was in someone's arms, _"So this is what it looks like when Robin is around and we can't see him,"_ thought Snow.

Regina sat up and somewhat glared at Snow, "You listen so well," she quipped sarcastically.

Snow went to sit down on the bed but hesitated, "Um…"

Regina glanced in Robin's direction and then motioned her head towards the chair. A few seconds later, Regina looked at Snow and said, "You're good."

Snow sat down next to Regina on the bed with a confused look, "Wow, that's a little…strange," Snow admitted.

"You sound like your daughter," commented Regina, "Listen David and Emma mentioned another way to possibly bring Robin back."

Regina glanced over towards the chair and Snow knew she was having a silent conversation with Robin, "What does it involve?" she asked.

"Well, it would involve a potion," said Snow, "Unfortunately the potion involves dark magic. Zelena knows a little bit about it, but I think there's one person that we might require her assistance," said Snow, "And it would also mean Robin would have a dark side like you and Rumple."

Robin got up and took Regina's hand, "With you and this baby, it'll keep any dark side at bay. I'm willing to try it."

"He says he's willing to try it," said Regina, "Says the baby and I would help keep a dark side under control."

Snow nodded, "Good."

Regina wiped her eyes and followed Snow downstairs hand in hand with Robin. Snow sat down next to her husband and Regina smiled at Killian and said, "Make room on that couch for two pirate, I think an old mate would like to say hi to you."

Killian chuckled nervously, "Well, I know I can't see you, but it's great to know you're still in the room Robin."

Robin glanced around the room and seeing all his family and friends made him want to come back even more. To see Henry and Roland, Killian, Emma, David, Snow, Belle, in an odd way, he even missed Zelena, "Tell everyone I miss them all," he whispered to Regina.

"He misses all of you, but he's willing to give the potion a chance," said Regina.

"Well, then first thing tomorrow, I say we try and get a hold of her," sighed Emma nervously.

"Wait, get a hold of who?" asked Belle.

Regina sighed. She knew who would know about being resurrected, had a dark side, and was pretty decent at potion craft, "Mal."


	19. Chapter 19

**A little bit of Dragon Queen interaction in this chapter. Please review as always!**

The next morning, Regina made a visit to Maleficent's place. It had been awhile and Regina was hesitant to even go through with the meeting, but in the end, she knew getting Mal's help would be best for her and her baby. Regina finally knocked on the door and Mal answered a few moments later, "Regina, what an unexpected surprise," she said, her eyes immediately darting to Regina's abdomen.

"Long time, no see Mal," Regina acknowledged her. Mal stepped aside and allowed Regina to enter the room. Regina looked around the place and it seemed pretty normal for being the residence of a queen of darkness.

"So…" Mal hesitated, pondering on how to bring Regina's obvious pregnancy up, "What brings you by today?"

"You can ask Mal, I know you're dying to know," said Regina.

"How did you?" stuttered Mal, "I thought you said you took a potion that made you unable to conceive?"

"I did," said Regina sitting down on the couch in the living room. Carrying around all that extra weight was killing Regina's back, "It's a long story, but the Charmings, Emma, Robin, we all went to the Underworld on a quest. And apparently either the effects of potions aren't of use in the Underworld or true love's…breaks the effects of the potion. We didn't know that, of course, but even if we did, it's not like there are many birth control options in Hell."

"I see," said Mal, "So Robin is the father?"

"Yeah," said Regina. Robin wasn't around; Regina had told him that morning she needed to talk to Mal alone, even if Mal couldn't see him, "Listen Mal, I know we haven't always been the best of friends and I know that it's a big favor to ask, but I need your help with something."

Mal bolted her head up and asked, "Depends on the favor."

Regina smirked a little, "It involves potion craft and dark magic, right up your alley." Mal raised her eyebrows, "Listen, Robin…" Regina sighed and held back a few tears, "Robin died right before Hades died. When Hades died, the Underworld was destroyed. The Olympian Crystal…" Regina paused and allowed Mal to absorb the information. Mal nodded, indicating her understanding, "The Olympian Crystal could've been used to bring him back from the dead, since he's already partially alive…"

"Regina…"Mal held up her hand, "Are you asking me to help you with a resurrection potion?"

"Yes," Regina confirmed, "Robin's only partially dead. He had unfinished business when he died, obviously," Regina gestured to her obvious baby bump, "Since he died right before Hades, he's now trapped between the Underworld and the Overworld."

"Did he know you were pregnant when he died?" asked Mal softly.

"No," Regina shook her head, "Hell, even I didn't know. I just thought the nausea and mood swings and such were either occurring because my period was about to start or from some stomach virus. Then I accounted it to grief after Robin died. Finally I got smart enough and brave enough to actually admit I was late and took a pregnancy test," Regina choked back a few tears as Mal sat down next to her, "And as much as I miss him, I'm grateful Robin saved me because he saved her even though we didn't know about her."

Mal gained a shocked expression, "He sacrificed himself for his true love."

"Yeah," said Regina, "Hades wanted to kill me and he saved us both. Without a second thought."

Mal squeezed Regina's hands, "So her? It's a girl?"

Regina nodded happily, "Yeah."

"And she's inherited your magic," commented Mal.

"How can you tell?" asked Regina. She knew how Mal could tell. Since Regina could sense her magic, her baby's magic, and Mal's magic, she figured Mal could sense it too.

"I sensed it from the moment I opened the door," smiled Mal, "So what do I have to do?"

"Well since you're much better at potion craft than my sister and Emma," instructed Regina, pulling the formula out of her purse, "I have some of the ingredients in my vault, but not all of them. And the potion requires some light magic, that's where Emma comes in, and dark magic, that's where you and Zelena come into the picture. And since it needs more dark magic than light magic, we need two people with dark magic instead of just one."

Mal skimmed over the ingredients and asked, "Well what about you? You have both light and dark magic."

Regina rubbed her abdomen, "She doesn't react well to my magic. I get pains whenever I try to use magic, especially dark magic. I've already been rushed to the hospital once because of that stupid Dark One that used the crystal to wake Belle in the first place," said Regina bitterly.

"Rumple," sympathized Mal and Regina nodded, "And about the magic thing. Lily's magic and my magic didn't mix either. I couldn't use it other than simple things the entire time I was pregnant with her."

"Well, I went 28 years without before my curse was broken. Never thought a baby would be a reason I couldn't use it again for awhile," admitted Regina nervously.

"Regina, you're good mother, don't worry about that," said Mal, "This baby is lucky to have you as her mother."

"It's just been so long since I cared for an infant, I feel like I'll be like a new Mom," Regina admitted. Regina looked down sheepishly, "And I made so many mistakes raising Henry. What if I ruin this baby's life too?"

"Regina, you've learned from your mistakes, trust me, this little girl is in good hands. And once we bring Robin back, he'll be right by your side," said Mal standing up and standing Regina with her.

Mal was about to transport before Regina interrupted her, "Uh Mal?" Mal looked at Regina, "I drove over here. I don't know how she'd react even if I'm not the one using magic."

Mal nodded and let go of Regina's hand, "I'll see you at your place then."

Mal transported into Regina's living room a few moments later and Regina arrived by car five minutes later. Mal, Emma, and Zelena were all in the living room while Belle was in the kitchen getting water, "Mal," said Emma. Mal nodded towards them and then gestured towards Robin, "Long story," said Emma.

Mal nodded. She could get the details from Regina later, "I found the ingredients Regina didn't have in my house," said Mal placing the stuff on the coffee table, "Regina has the rest of the stuff in her vault."

Emma gathered the ingredients and placed them in a bag, "Alright then let's do this."

Zelena handed Robin to Belle and said, "Be good angel," she said kissing her.

Regina kissed her niece on the cheek, "We'll be back soon."

"That's okay, I need the practice just as much as you do, even if I did stall it," chuckled Belle.

Regina nodded and went to join the other girls. Regina grabbed her sister's hand and the four women transported into the vault. Regina sucked in a sharp breath but the cramping stopped quickly.

"Alright?" asked Emma.

Regina nodded and said, "Yeah apparently she likes it when her Aunt Zelena transports her."

"What can I say I have that effect on people," said Zelena. Regina rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Alight, just observe, don't participate," commanded Emma to Regina almost as if she was talking to the family dog.

"I get it Ms. Swan," said Regina rolling her eyes again.

"Is that an engagement ring?" asked Mal taking Emma's left hand in hers.

"Oh yeah, Hook proposed," said Emma.

"Congratulations," said Mal.

"Thank you," said Emma. The women went straight to work, Mal doing the majority of the potion craft, Emma and Regina handing Mal the proper elements.

Finally, Mal turned to Regina, Emma, and Zelena, "We need the last three elements: light magic, dark magic, and an object of the deceased. It all has to be mixed in at the same time." Everyone nodded and Zelena and Emma went to stand on each side of Mal, read to perform their magic. Regina pulled out the last of Robin's arrows she still had and held it over the cauldron. Mal looked up at Regina and said, "If you start to feel a lot of pain, let me know and we'll stop," Regina nodded slowly before Mal said, "Now!" Regina dropped the arrow into the cauldron while blasts of green, purple, and white smoke blasted over the mixture. The four women stepped back as the potion bubbled and Regina whimpered as a pain shot through her abdomen and lower back. Finally the substance stopped bubbling and Mal walked over to the table and scooped it into a couple beakers, sealing them shut to keep them from spilling, "Well done ladies."

"You literally mean all ladies don't you?" asked Regina rubbing her bump as the pain subsided.

"My niece definitely tried to get involved now didn't you?" asked Zelena to Regina's abdomen. Zelena and Regina received kicking in response. Just like Mal and Regina, Zelena could sense magic.

"I guess you don't need me anymore now do you?" asked Mal getting ready to leave.

"Mal," Regina stopped her from leaving, "I think it would be best if you met us at Robin's grave tomorrow. Instruct us on how to use the potion and, you know, reconnect afterwards."

Emma and Zelena bit their lips as Mal smiled and said," I'd like that."

Mal transported out of the room and Regina handed both beakers to Emma, "Guard these with your life."

"Hey what about me?" asked Zelena.

Regina glared at Zelena and said, "Remember what happened to the crystal under your watch." Zelena sighed, knowing her sister was right.

"Well I'll see you both tomorrow at 10 AM sharp," said Emma and she transported out of the room.

Zelena transported the sisters home, where Belle was bouncing Robin on her knee, "How's Mommy's little sweet pea?"

"She's such an angel," said Belle handing Robin to Zelena, "Guessing I'll see her tomorrow?"

Zelena sighed and looked at Regina, "Until hopefully Robin is back."

Belle nodded, "See you Regina, Zelena."

Regina looked at her sister cutely and Zelena rolled her eyes jokingly but passed her daughter to her aunt, "Go to Aunt Gina honey."

Regina happily took the infant and sat her down. Zelena made a bottle appear and warmed it before handing it to her sister. Regina took the bottle from Zelena and offered it to Robin who promptly accepted, "It won't be long now sis," said Zelena.

Regina felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Robin, smiling proudly at his daughter. He rubbed a hand over Regina's abdomen, over his other daughter. Regina leaned back into his embrace and Zelena smiled softly, knowing Robin was in the room with them. in just a short amount of time, all five of them, along with Roland and Henry, would be a family again.


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter is just an all around feel good chapter, but don't worry; the story isn't over yet. ;). Please review!**

Regina paced the kitchen nervously as she waited for Henry and Roland to finish breakfast. She was too excited and nervous to eat and didn't want to push her nerves with food on her stomach. Roland and baby Robin would both be spending time with Belle while everyone else went to the graveyard; if the potion worked and Robin came back, she wanted to surprise Roland, if it didn't, she didn't want him to know or risk upsetting him even more. Belle came by and picked up Roland after picking up Robin from Zelena's place, wishing Regina luck with her endeavors. Henry watched his mother pace back and forth in the living room as they wait for everyone else to arrive, "Mom, you're going to wear a hole in the floor."

Regina glanced over at her son and finally sat down on the couch, "My nerves are just shot honey, I can't help it."

Henry sat down next to Regina and wrapped his arms around her, "It's going to work Mom. I have faith."

Regina embraced her son, rubbing his back soothingly. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "You always have lot more faith than I do. But then again, you never gave up on me when I was the Evil Queen and that's why we're here today." Henry smiled proudly as Zelena and Mal entered the room via transport and Emma, Killian, and the Charmings entered through the front door, "What took you all so long?" asked Regina.

"You said ten, it 9:50 AM now," mentioned Killian.

"Oh," said Regina.

"She's a little on edge can you tell?" asked Henry.

"I would be too," said Snow patting Regina's shoulder.

Emma pulled the two potion mixtures out of the bag and asked, "Well shall we do this?"

Regina saw Robin come from upstairs and he smiled nervously. She smiled and said, "We shall."

Soon, everyone was standing at Robin's grave. Emma handed the potion to Mal who gave one half to Regina, "Robin will have to drink this, all of it, at the same time we're pouring the other half over the grave. We'll also need to release the same amount of magic we released when creating the potion," Mal nodded towards Emma and Zelena. They both nodded and stood on both sides of Mal, "And that person's unfinished business will have to pour the potion over the grave," Mal said handing the other half of the potion to Regina.

Regina took the other half and handed it to Robin, "This will look weird to everyone else." Robin took the potion and it did appear to be floating in midair to everyone other than Regina.

Regina squeezed herself beside Zelena and prepared the mixture, Robin standing beside her, "Alright, on the count of three," instructed Mal, "One. Two. Three!" The magic shot out of Emma' Mal, and Zelena's hands, the mixture out of Regina's bottle, and Robin downed the mixture as fast as he possibly could, trying not to gag given the fact it didn't taste very good.

Everyone jumped back as best as they could and the ground shook. There was a flash of light as Regina could see Robin's body reuniting with his soul. Soon it was calm, but Robin was just lying there not moving, "Is he even alive?" asked Emma.

A few tears streamed down Regina cheeks. It hadn't worked. She knew it was too good to be true.

"I think I know how to solve this?" Snow smiled coming up to Regina and rubbing her shoulder, "Regina, would you like to do the honors?" Regina scowled at Snow confusingly, "Remember Regina. Love is the most powerful magic of all."

Regina smiled through her tears as she now understood what Snow meant. Regina stepped forward and stood over Robin's body. Zelena and Mal helped her down to the ground and Regina stroked Robin's face, "I love you Robin," she said before she planted a passionate kiss to his lips. Suddenly, a wave of energy flowed throughout Storybrooke and Robin took a deep breath and opened his eyes, suddenly coming to life.

He looked around confused for a few moments before he laid eyes on Regina, "Regina," he sighed happily.

Regina laughed happily and then looked at everyone else, "You can all see him right?"

"Yeah," Henry nodded happily.

"Clear as day," smiled Emma holding Killian close to her as were Snow and Charming.

Mal and Zelena helped Regina stand up and the helped Robin stand. He looked around and saw everyone: Snow, David, Emma, Killian, Henry, Zelena, Mal, and of course beautiful Regina, his Regina, glowing with her baby bump very visible. Robin laid and hand on her bump, reveling the feeling of feeling it, really feeling, for the first time since Regina had become pregnant, "It's okay baby girl. Daddy's here."

Regina smiled happily as she watched Robin interact with their baby. She was kicking a good amount now and sending off the most excited vibes she had ever sent Regina the entire pregnancy. Regina could tell the baby knew that her Daddy was back, "I love you so much Robin. And so does this kid of yours."

Robin chuckled and rubbed his hand over Regina's abdomen, feeling their daughter kicking. Robin leaned in, cupping Regina's face and kissing her lips. He lingered there for a few moments before he pulled back and said, "I love you too Regina. It's so good to be back with you."


	21. Chapter 21

Later that day, the Charmings took Henry home with them so Robin and Regina could have some time to themselves. They were planning a special family day for the boys but tonight, Regina wanted Robin all to herself. The couple entered Regina's house hand in hand and Robin looked around hesitantly, "So…" Robin began a little awkwardly, trying to deal with the elephant in the room. How were they supposed to proceed as if he hadn't been dead for the past three months? It was a little awkward.

"Honey," said Regina bringing her finger to his lips, "Let's just pretend none of this ever happened." She knew what Robin was thinking; they had always been in sync like that, "So what do you say, I cook us a nice dinner and then we can enjoy some alone time," Robin gave a lusty smirk, "Another time for that though."

"Oh," frowned Robin disappointingly.

"I promise we will have time for that," smirked Regina, "I just…I didn't sleep well last night and I don't want to underperform for my handsome thief," she groaned.

Robin shifted a little and she smiled to herself, knowing that he still found her attractive even in her current state, "You will never disappoint me, my beautiful Queen," he whispered in her ear.

Regina looked down at her belly and then into his eyes, "Even in a few more months when I'm all pregnant and huge, bigger than a small house, and my ankles are swollen and my back hurts…?"

Robin brought his finger to her lips this time and said, "Nothing is more beautiful than a mother pregnant with her child. Our child," he said, laying his hands on her abdomen.

Regina embraced him and reveled the feeling of his strong arms around her. Sure they had cuddled when he had been trapped between the Overworld and the Underworld, but it hadn't been quite the same; it was similar to when she was without her heart. She could love but not fully. But now, now that he was with her, really with her, made her feel safe and secure. No matter what evil forces came their way, Robin was with her and that's all that mattered. The pair just swayed back and forth in each other's arms before Regina looked up into his blue eyes and asked, "You mean it? You still think I'm beautiful? Even though my body definitely isn't the way it was before you died."

Robin stroked her cheek with his thumb and said, "You're beautiful and your body is beautiful because it's your body that turns me on, no matter what shape it's in," Robin whispered, "No matter how much it's changed, you are my still my forever, my soulmate, my beautiful Queen."

Regina smiled and laughed through the tears now streaming down her cheeks, "Even if I do cry for no reason now?"

Robin chuckled lightly and wiped away the tears, "Even that." He kissed her softly and said, "I love you Regina."

She leaned into his embrace and said, "I love you too." She smiled and led him upstairs, stopping at the empty room, "So what do you say thief? Now that you're back, how about we start thinking about what to do with this empty room," she smirked jokingly.

"Well," Robin began, pretending to think hard, "I think Storybrooke might have a new resident in about nineteen weeks who was looking to occupy this room," Regina chuckled as Robin looked around the room and finally stopped in front of Regina, "Oh I found her," rubbed her abdomen, "But I'm honestly surprised you haven't gotten your sister and Emma together to use magic to create the nursery."

Regina shrugged her shoulder and laid her hands on Robin's shoulders, "I thought about it, but once we got closer to bringing you back, I decided we should decorate the nursery the old fashioned way. Where you and I spend hours on end arguing over themes for the room and colors for the walls…"

"And you get to boss me around about where all the furniture is placed. Remember I have been through this once before Gina."

"Hey I decorated Henry's nursery all by myself," Regina protested playfully.

Robin smiled and kissed her, "But this time around, you're doing the heavy lifting. So I think it's better if Henry and I do all of the hard work. Don't worry, I don't mind if you boss me around." Regina bit her lip and gave Robin the cute smile he loved so much, "And there's that elusive but satisfying smile I've been waiting to see in person for a long time," he said stroking her cheek.

"So what do you say thief? How about some dinner? And then maybe if I feel up to it, we can have a special dessert," she groaned.

"Mm. That sounds great love. Can I trust you're making lasagnas and apple turnovers?" he grinned.

"You know me too well, don't you?" giggled Regina.

Robin stopped suddenly once he realized that apples had been making Regina sick, "Wait? Can you actually make an apple turnover without getting sick?"

Regina breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, "Honestly, I think I'm _finally_ past the morning sickness."

Robin smiled but had the feeling part of Regina's morning sickness was worrying about him and the baby. Now that he was back and Belle was awake, he knew there probably wasn't going to be any more worry, hopefully for eternity, though he never knew with Storybrooke.

Shortly after they finished dinner, Robin smiled at Regina and said, "I'm going to head upstairs. I trust you'll be up shortly?"

"Yeah, just let me clean up," she waved her hand over the table, instantly clearing and cleaning the dishes. Robin eyed her and she said, "That and conjuring objects doesn't hurt."

"Alright milady," he said, trusting that she knew what was good and bad for her and the baby. Regina headed for the stairs when Robin let go of her hand, "Actually, I have to check something. I'll be up in a minute." Regina nodded suspiciously but headed upstairs anyways. Robin quickly pulled something out of a small drawer in the kitchen; he was surprised it was still there and that Regina hadn't discover it yet. He smiled to himself and whispered, "Only the best for you my love." He quickly stuck the object back into the drawer and quickly went upstairs, though Regina's bedroom door was closed. He knocked and said, "Gina?"

He opened the door and was awestruck as to what was on the other side. Candles, arrows, roses, and of course, his beautiful Queen, clad in a nightgown that made no attempt to hide her growing breasts and abdomen. He could already feel his pants getting tighter as his erection formed and Regina gave him a seductive grin, glad to know that she still turned him on despite being very pregnant, "Milady," he groaned.

She sauntered over to him and laid her hand on his shoulder, "Well thief, what do you say we have ourselves a little dessert?"

"If you insist Madame Mayor," said Robin as they both fell against the bed while they kissed each other with the most passion for a long time. Since they knew that this was their happy beginning. Forever.


	22. Chapter 22

Robin woke up the next morning and took a moment to gaze around the room. Regina's room was still exactly the same, other than the fact that there were several resurrection spells/potion recipes and a copy of _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ on the small table in the room. Robin glanced over at Regina, who was still fast asleep, her hand resting on her pregnant belly. She stirred and rolled over to face him, "Good morning beautiful," he whispered softly.

"Good morning," she smiled back at him. She still couldn't believe he was really back. Out of all the spells and events that had happened in Storybrooke, bringing someone back from the dead had been the most bizarre one but she wouldn't change it for the world.

"Well that was definitely the best…sleep I've had in a very long time," Robin chuckled lightly.

Regina smiled, "Yeah, it just wasn't the same when you were trapped," said Regina.

Robin quickly pulled on his boxers and pajama pants and said, "Well how about I go down and cook you breakfast and then we can get the boys and the others and go out for a special day."

Regina sighed, "That does sound lovely, but you really don't need to cook for me."

"Regina," said Robin cupping her face with his right hand and stroking her cheek with his thumb, "Believe it or not, I actually enjoy doing things for you and you've suffered enough pain for the past three and half months. Besides, I would think you'd want to be pampered for the next few months until a certain little lady makes an appearance," smiled Robin, rubbing the home of his unborn child.

Regina smiled as the butterflies in her heart fluttered whenever she was around Robin, "Alright, in that case, I've been craving pancakes with Nutella and lots of bacon." Robin smiled and kissed her on her forehead before going downstairs. Regina slowly made her way out of bed and quickly showered before getting dressed and heading downstairs. She could smell the bacon cooking and slowly went into the kitchen, inhaling the scent and for the first time in a while, didn't feel nauseous after doing so. She walked over to Robin and wrapped her arms around him, inhaling his forest scent, "So thief, what are your plans for today?"

Robin quickly set the pancakes, Nutella, bacon, apple juice, and orange juice down on the table. The couple sat down and Robin grabbed Regina's hand a squeezed it, "I figured you'd have a whole day planned milady."

Regina chuckled and shook her head as she slathered her pancakes with Nutella and poured herself some apple juice, "No I figured, maybe we could let the boys decide."

Robin smiled and said, "Well, I say we finish breakfast and head over to the Charmings place where we can give a certain little lad a surprise."

Regina smiled and quickly finished breakfast. After Robin showered and changed, the pair drove over to the Charming's loft where David, Snow, Neal, Killian, Emma, Zelena, Robin, and Belle were already gathered with Henry and Roland in the living room. Robin stood outside the room that way he was hidden from view and Regina entered the room, "Mama!" shouted Roland running to hug her.

"Hi sweetheart," she said and kissed the top of his head, "Did you have a nice night with Aunt Belle?"

Roland nodded, "I missed you though."

A small smile formed on Regina's lips and she said, "I know you did, but I have a big surprise for you. Someone who's been missing you as much as you've been missing him."

"Uncle John or Uncle Will?" asked Roland curiously.

Regina smiled, "Even better." Regina went to the door and motioned for Robin to come inside the room.

Roland's eyes widened in surprise, "Papa?" he asked, almost as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

Robin held out his arms for his son and said, "It's me buddy!"

"PAPA!" shouted Roland excitedly, running towards Robin and Robin scooped Roland into his arms, "I missed you Papa," cried Roland, a few tears falling down his cheeks.

"I missed you too buddy," said Robin, holding back tears himself.

Everyone smiled and laughed through their tears as father and son reunited. Robin eventually put Roland down as Henry approached him, "It's good to have you back Robin," he said embracing him.

"It feels good to be back with you all," said Robin.

Killian shook Robin's hand and embraced him, "Welcome back mate."

Zelena hesitantly walked over with baby Robin in her arms. Robin turned to her and she gave him a small smile, "Go to Daddy, Peanut," she cooed at Robin handing her to her father.

Robin smiled and took his daughter from Zelena and rocked her when Robin started fussing a little, "It's okay baby girl, Daddy's here."

"Don't worry sweet pea," said Zelena taking Robin back after a few more moments, "I'm…I'm sure she'll warm up to you again soon," she said.

"Right," Robin sighed, obviously hurt at his daughter's unrecognition of him.

"Papa, can we go to the zoo today?" asked Roland sweetly.

Regina smirked at Robin and said, "He's been asking for a few weeks."

Robin scooped Roland into his arms and said, "Well I can't think of a better day then spending a day at the zoo with all my friends and family."

"Actually, I have to get back to the shop, but I'll take a rain check," said Belle, "Bye everyone."

Everyone said their goodbyes and Snow turned to Robin, "She's fairly early in the pregnancy now."

"Got you," nodded Robin.

"Shall we get going then?" asked David, picking up Neal from his playpen.

"I'd say so," said Emma as everyone headed towards the door.

Robin put Roland down and said, "Go with Mama, Roland." Roland nodded and followed Regina out the door. Henry was just about to leave when Robin called for him, "Henry, a moment."

Henry stopped and turned around to face Robin, "What is it Robin?"

"Well I was wondering if you could help me with something of course if you grant me your permission," explained Robin.

Henry scowled confusingly and said, "With what?"

"Well, given the fact that you're the most important man in Regina's life, I was wondering if you could aid me in a new operation," Robin stopped and pulled a small box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a small diamond ring, "May I ask your permission to enact Operation Please Say Yes?"

Henry smiled and nodded, "Of course Robin."

Robin smiled happily and put the ring back in his pocket, "Well then I say we join the others today and meet some other time to discuss the plan."

Henry nodded and followed out the door, but even though Robin still had to ask Regina, Henry already knew what his mother's answer was going to be.


	23. Chapter 23

Later that night, Robin, Regina, and the boys arrived home after a fun though tiring day at the zoo. Regina went to go upstairs before Robin grabbed her hand and stopped her, "My love," he smiled and kissed her, "So did you have a good day today?"

"Any day with you is a good day," she smiled happily, "Now why don't I go help Roland get ready for bed and maybe the four of us can watch a movie."

"You know it would be past Roland's bedtime," said Robin.

"I know, but it's his first night back with you and school doesn't start until next week," said Regina giving him her beautiful smile and cute eyes. If their daughter inherited either or both aspects, he would really be in trouble.

"Alright then love," said Robin kissing her forehead and then letting go of her hand, watching her slowly head upstairs. Once Regina was out of sight, Robin went to put the ring back in the drawer and then turned around to face Henry, "So, I'm guessing maybe we should have a special meeting without your Mum tomorrow."

"Robin," whispered Henry stepping closer to him, "I think Mom has to go into the office so maybe we can discuss Operation Please Say Yes then."

"Alright," nodded Robin nervously. About half an hour later, the family was dressed in their pajamas and Roland was in front of the DVD cabinet trying to decide on a movie.

"How about _Snow White_?" asked Roland curiously.

"No," said Regina quickly putting the DVD back on the shelf.

"Why not?" pouted Roland.

"Because…" Regina began, much to the amusement of Robin and Henry, "Because it shows another side of me that I'm not ready for you to see."

"Fine," said Roland going back to the movies instead, "How about _Robin Hood_ Papa?"

Robin crouched down next to Roland and said, "Buddy, you've seen _Robin Hood_ 1,000 times. How about something new?"

"Okay," said Roland, "What's this one?" asked Roland picking up a movie with a dark-haired boy with round-rimmed glasses with several wizards and a castle in the background.

"That, Roland is _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ , one of my all-time favorite book series and movie series," said Henry crouching down to Roland's level.

"Can we watch it Mama? Papa?" asked Roland sweetly.

"I don't know," said Regina, "It has a few monsters and could be scary for someone your age."

"Aw come on Mom, you let me watch it when I was six," begged Henry.

Her baby girl sent Regina another calming vibe, almost as if she was telling her to let her big brother watch it, "Alright, but you're sleeping on Papa's side of the bed if you have bad dreams," said Regina.

Henry and Roland cheered, "Did you hear that baby? I hope you enjoy the movie too!" said Roland to his unborn sister. Robin smiled as he set a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and sat next to Regina who snuggled next to him while Henry and Roland sat together on the other end of the couch. Robin rubbed Regina's abdomen soothingly as the family watched and as their baby sent off the appropriate vibes for each part of the movie. It was pretty cool for Regina to know her daughter enjoyed the movie as well. After the movie was over, Roland was more than ready for bed, even though he thoroughly enjoyed the move.

"Alright Roland, time for bed," said Regina softly.

"Can't you read me a story Mama?" asked Roland though he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Maybe a different day little man," said Robin lifting Roland into his arms and carrying him upstairs.

Henry smiled at his mother and said, "So did my sister enjoy the movie too?" asked Henry.

Regina turned around and chuckled, "Yeah, I think we have a little Potterhead in the making," she said walking over to him and kissing his forehead, "You know you're going to make a great big brother. Roland and this baby are lucky to have you."

Henry shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say, I was raised by two great women."

Regina smiled and led her son upstairs. Henry disappeared into his room while Regina went into Roland's room. She kissed his temple and said, "Goodnight sweetheart."

Robin was already in bed when Regina entered the room. She smiled and kissed him before crawling under the covers and snuggling next to him, "It's feels so good to snuggle next to you again."

Robin kissed Regina's temple and rubbed her abdomen, "I think Henry is going to make a wonderful big brother. He certainly is to Roland already."

Regina smiled and nodded, "Yeah and Roland is going to be too."

Robin smiled and nodded as Regina snapped her fingers to turn off the lights. As Regina fell asleep in his arms, Robin just watched her sleeping peacefully. He loved this woman more than wife itself. He sincerely hoped he would soon get to call her his wife.

The next morning, Regina went to work while Snow and Charming took Roland to give Robin and Henry some time to talk in private. Once the pair arrived back home, they both sat down at the kitchen table and Henry asked, "So, when do you plan on proposing to Mom?"

"I don't know yet. I know I don't want to do the traditional dinner, candles, roses, you know, all the cliché ideas," said Robin.

Henry continued to scan his computer screen when he finally said, "How about a scavenger hunt proposal?"

"What's that?" asked Robin curiously glancing at the website.

"Well, we'd place clues around town, each clue leading Mom to the spot where the next clue is located. The final clue would lead her to the spot where you'd propose," explained Henry, "I could stay with her and update you on our progress. The only catch is, we would probably need help from lots of other people."

Robin smiled and nodded enthusiastically, "I love it."

"We should probably change the name of the operation is though. Operation Please Say Yes is a little obvious," said Henry.

"Well what do you suggest?" asked Robin.

Later that day, Robin and Henry had everyone gather at library to discuss Henry's proposal idea, "Thank you all for coming on such short notice," said Robin.

"What are we here for exactly?" asked Leroy.

"Well, I know this town almost always comes together when we're under attack or are in trouble," started Robin, "But today, I want to ask for your help in another operation. Operation Turtle Dove."


	24. Chapter 24

**Enjoy this special chapter Outlaw Queen fans!**

It took a few weeks for Robin and the rest of the Storybrooke residents to coordinate the locations where the clues of the scavenger hunt were going to be, especially considering the person they were keeping the secret from was their mayor who had created the town in the first place. Finally after about three weeks, everyone finally agreed to fully enact Operation Turtle Dove. Since school had started again for the year, Robin made sure to make the scavenger hunt on a Saturday that way Henry, Roland, and any other town children could participate along with Snow.

Regina woke up one Saturday morning and rolled over in bed, which took a few attempts since she was now twenty-four weeks along in her pregnancy. She felt an empty spot next to her and immediately sat up, only to find that Robin was gone. Regina scowled confusingly, but figured he was already up and dressed making breakfast. Regina showered and dressed before heading down to the kitchen, only to find Henry eating a bowl of Cookie Crisps, "Henry, how many times have I told you these sugared cereals aren't good for you? Regina asked taking the box off the table and putting it back in the cereal cabinet.

"And how many times have I said I'm a growing boy who needs the energy," Henry smiled.

Regina rolled her eyes playfully, but then smiled at her son. She made herself some toast and sat next to Henry before she asked, "Where's Robin and Roland?"

"I think he said they had a few errands to run," said Henry, "He asked if you and I could do some of the errands around town," he said and handed Regina a piece of paper."

Regina opened the paper and read the message, _"It's here where you can eat grilled cheese, you can eat as much as you please. Where am I?"_ Regina scowled a little at the paper, it wasn't really a list of errands as much as a riddle, obviously requesting she go to Granny's Diner, "So is he asking me to pick up some grilled cheese sandwiches from Granny's?"

"I don't know? Let's find out!" said Henry clearing the breakfast dishes, a little too enthusiastic to get out of the house.

"Henry Daniel Mills, what are you planning behind my back?" asked Regina.

"Nothing Mom," Henry shrugged his shoulders casually, trying his best not to crack a smile, "Shall we get going?"

Regina nodded and grabbed her keys and purse before climbing into the driver's seat while Henry sat down next to her in the passenger's seat. Regina drove over to Granny's who smiled excitedly when she entered the room, "Madame Mayor, Henry," she acknowledged them both, "What brings you both here?"

"Um, I think Robin might want me to pick up some grilled cheese sandwiches," said Regina, glancing at the paper, "But he requested it in this weird riddle form."

Granny glanced at the paper and then shouted, "Ruby, Dorothy, two grilled cheese sandwiches please?"

A few moments later, Dorothy and Ruby appeared with two grilled cheese sandwiches but not to go, "Sorry Regina, Robin was here earlier today, but he requested that we save two for you both," said Ruby setting down the plates in front of them.

"Thank you," Regina nodded. Even though they had already eaten breakfast, eating for two was starting to catch up with Regina so she was starving again; Henry, of course, had the appetite of most teenage boys, so he was more than happy to chow down on the grilled cheese.

"Oh Regina, I'm supposed to give this to you," said Dorothy, handing her another paper.

Regina eyed her confusingly, but took the paper and opened it. It had another message in the form of a riddle, _"I'm the fastest of my kind, which makes me jolly. But this has also been the spot of numerous days of squally. Where am I?"_

At this point, Regina had no idea where Robin was talking about, so she put the paper down and said, "I'll just let Robin do it?"

"What's it say Mom?" Of course Henry knew what it meant but he was having fun pretending.

"Something about being the fastest of its kind, which makes it jolly. Only thing I can think of being fast in this town was the Jolly Roger," said Regina and then she realized the clue was referring to the Jolly Roger. Regina raised her eyebrows, "do you think Robin wants us to go to the Jolly Roger?" asked Regina to her son.

Again, Henry shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know Mom, let's find out." The mother and son duo drove down to the docks and approached the ship where Killian was scrubbing the side, "Regina?" he said, attempting to sound surprised.

"What's going on pirate and why did Robin send me here?" asked Regina.

Killian raised his eyebrows and said, "Robin didn't send you here."

Regina sighed not wanting to start a fight, "Fine where's Emma?"

"Swan's at work," answered Killian.

"It's a Saturday," said Regina.

"But a sheriff's work lasts seven days a week," answered Killian.

Regina sighed, knowing the annoying pirate was right, "Fair point. What do you need pirate?"

"I don't know. I found this piece of paper on my ship earlier today and I was wondering if you could help me figure out what it means?" said Killian.

Regina took the paper and read, _"Heigh ho heigh ho! To this place we go! Where am I?"_

Regina chuckled lightly and handed the paper back to Killian, "Sounds like the dwarves are trying to play a prank on you."

"Well, maybe you should go check on them, make sure they're not getting into any mischief," smirked Killian.

"See you later pirate," said Regina turning towards her car. All of this walking around was tiring her out immensely.

"You alright Mom?" asked Henry concerned.

"Yeah, just not easy carrying around twenty extra pounds," said Regina, "We'll go check on the dwarves and then I'll go home and rest." She drove to the Storybrooke Mines, though the dwarves seemed to be okay.

"Madame Mayor," said Leroy, "What can I do for you?"

"Hook thought you might be up to something, but you all seem fine, so I'll just head home then," said Regina turning around towards her car.

"Wait! Madame Mayor! Can you help us with this?" asked Sneezy.

Regina quilled the urge to roll her eyes, knowing it was going to be another strange note, "Give it to me," she said snippily and then sat down on one of the rocks, _"I keep you protected, but I also come to your aid when the town is affected. Where am I?"_ Regina breathed a sigh of relief. She had the feeling she had to go to the sheriff's station so at least Emma would put an end to this wild goose chase.

The two of them arrived at the sheriff's station where Emma was filling out some paperwork. She looked up when she heard Regina and Henry enter, "Hey Kid," she smiled.

"Hey Mom," said Henry embracing her, "I think Mom could use a drink and a break. We've been running around town all day."

"Well, I have hot chocolate," said Emma.

"You know I don't like hot chocolate Emma," said Regina sitting down, grateful to be off her feet and get the pressure off of her back.

"How about tea?" asked Emma.

"Fine," answered Regina.

"I'll make us some hot chocolate Kid," said Emma.

"Okay," replied Henry. Meanwhile, Henry texted Robin, " _At the sheriff's station. Mom needs to rest her back."_

A few moments later, Henry received a reply, _"Okay, let me know when you're back into Operation Turtle Dove."_

Emma set the tea and hot chocolate on her desk and asked, "Why have you both been running around town?"

"Because every place we've gone we've been getting these strange notes," answered Regina handing them to Emma, "So far, we've been to Granny's, your pirate's prized possession of a ship, and the mines."

"Oh well, then maybe you could figure out where this note leads. I've been trying to decipher it all day myself," admitted Emma. At this point, Regina actually did roll her eyes, "When you feel rested. I know how hard the heavy lifting can be when it comes to childbearing."

"Okay," Regina said softly and read the memo, _"I know I might seem cheery. But that's because I'm happy to see you Dearie! Where am I?"_ Regina sighed and looked at Henry, "We're going to your grandfather's shop next. Thanks for the tea Emma," said Regina pushing herself to her feet.

"Anytime," Emma smiled.

"Come on Henry," said Regina.

"I'll be right there Mom," he answered. She nodded and left the room. Henry texted, _"Leaving for Pawn Shop now."_

It wasn't long before the two were at Gold's Pawn Broker where Gold and Belle entered when they heard the door, "Regina, Henry, how nice to see you," said Belle.

"What can I get for you Dearie?" asked Gold.

"Probably a note," said Regina. She was starting to pick up on the fact that this was some sort of scavenger hunt, but she had no idea for what?

"Well, there is this," said Gold handing Regina the clue.

"What's it say?" asked Belle excitedly.

 _"_ _We're in a building that's really tall. Only the best for the fairest of them all. Where am I?"_

"I'd say we have to make a visit to Grandma and Grandpa," smiled Henry.

"Well then you better get going then," said Gold.

Before they knew it, they were both at the Blanchard loft, and it was pretty clear Snow and Charming were expecting them, "Regina," smiled Snow happily.

"The clue Snow," said Regina.

"What clue?" asked Snow feigning surprise.

"She's figured out the scavenger hunt part," clarified Henry.

"Oh," chuckled Snow lightly, "Honey?"

David came in with Neal and handed Regina a piece of paper, "For you."

 _"_ _I don't where I should begin, but I do know wicked always wins. Where am I?"_

"Off to your aunt's house?" asked Regina happily.

"Lead the way Mom," said Henry, "Bye Grandma, bye Grandpa."

By the time they reached Zelena's house, the sun was just starting to set, "Sis, Henry," smiled Zelena after she let them into her house.

"Let me guess, you have a piece of paper for me sis?" asked Regina.

"Hmm, well there was this one thing I found earlier," said Zelena handing it to Regina.

Regina happily opened the note, actually excited where they were going next, _"This is where we got our start, the place where you literally gave me your heart. Where am I?"_

Regina furrowed her brow confusingly. The place she had quite literally given Robin her heart was at the Merry Men camp near the town line, but they went back to the Enchanted Forest a long time ago. Unless… "Zelena are the Merry Men back in Storybrooke?"

"I don't know sis, maybe we should go find out," said Zelena picking up Robin from her play pen. The group of three drove to the town line where Regina could clearly see a fire set up as it was now almost dark. Regina, Zelena, and Henry started walking towards the fire where Tuck, Will, and John were all gathered.

"Regina, long time, no see," said John happily.

"Will, Tuck, John," acknowledged Regina.

"Mama!" shouted Roland running towards her.

"Roland, there you are, but where's Papa?" asked Regina. She glanced up and noticed everyone who had given her a clue was now standing in front of her.

"Regina, I have this for you," said Tuck handing her a paper.

Regina squinted to read the paper, but it wasn't a riddle. All it said was _"Turn around."_

Regina slowly turned around and found Robin standing behind her. He handed her a final piece of paper, "Read out loud what it says milady."

Regina wiped away a few tears, "My love, from the moment I kissed you, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. It is here you gave me your heart and now I know I don't want to be apart. I may at one point have died, but now I want you to be my bride…"

Regina looked up from the paper and observed her handsome outlaw in front of her, down on one knee, with an open box with a round cut diamond ring in his hand. Regina started to cry as Robin looked up at her with his blue eyes and asked, "Regina Maria Mills, will you marry me?"

Regina brought her hands to her mouth and continued to cry but also nodded softly before she eagerly answered, "Yes."


	25. Chapter 25

Robin grinned from ear to ear and stood, taking the ring out of the box and slipping it onto Regina's left ring finger. He took her hands in his and gazed into her eyes, "I love you so much Regina."

"I love you too," she whispered softly and leaned in to kiss him. Their baby sent off a loving vibe and Regina smiled, "And our baby girl loves you too." The couple stood there cuddling before they turned around and noticed there were even more smiling faces to greet them. Regina looked at Robin and asked, "Did the whole town know about this little scavenger hunt?"

"Nearly everyone," admitted Robin honestly walking over to the rest of the Storybrooke residents, only to be swarmed with hugs and congratulations.

"Congratulations Mom, I'm so happy for you and Robin," said Henry embracing her.

Regina pulled back and stroked her son's cheek, "This proposal took a lot of planning didn't it?"

Henry smiled, "We all had fun with it though. Right Mom?" he asked as Emma and Killian approached.

"It sure was," said Emma happily embracing Regina, "So two weddings and a baby…"

"Two babies," said Killian holding up two fingers. Everyone else looked at him confusingly, "Well, baby Mills and baby Gold."

The two women and Henry smiled just as Granny announced, "Well we have food and desserts set up at the diner if anyone is interested."

Everyone agreed happily heading towards Granny's when Regina whispered to Emma, "What if I had said no?"

Emma smirked and said, "Trust me Regina, we all knew that you wouldn't have gone to all this trouble to resurrect Robin only to turn down his marriage proposal."

"And since you have said yes, let's go celebrate the completion of Operation Turtle Dove," said Henry excitedly.

Regina chuckled and started walking with Robin hand in hand. She turned to face him and asked, "So? Turtle Dove?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders, "I wanted to use an animal that represented love. I was going to use swan but then Killian shot that one down."

"It sounded like you were trying to steal my fiancée mate, not gain your own," smirked Killian.

Robin walked ahead with Killian, the two beginning to playfully argue like brothers, "I swear sometimes they're worse than Henry when he was little," said Regina.

Emma smiled, "Well, since Operations True Love and Turtle Dove are over, now all we have left is Operation Kiddo."

Regina nodded, "If you want, you and Captain Guyliner can join us in that operation?" Emma looked down a little and Regina asked, "What?"

"Killian and I haven't actually ever…" admitted Emma sheepishly.

Regina's eyes widened, "What? Seriously?"

"Believe me, it hasn't been from lack of trying, but I swear every time we get interrupted," said Emma, "Either something or someone is trying to kill us, or Henry is with us, or you or my parents walk in since you all have keys."

"Well, we'll have to fix that," said Regina wrapping her arm around Emma's shoulder, "How about a double date in the future, all four of us."

"All four and a half," smirked Emma.

Regina sighed and nodded, "All four and half."

"I'll see if we can arrange it," said Emma. The pair arrived at Granny's where Killian and Robin were waiting for them. Emma sat down next to her fiancée and Henry sat down next to Emma. Snow and Charming approached Regina.

Regina smiled and extended her arms towards, "Come here Snow."

Snow stepped forward and embraced the former Evil Queen, "I'm so happy you've finally found your happy ending." It almost looked like Snow had tears in her eyes.

Regina took a deep breath and said, "Snow, I know you still blame yourself for Daniel's death but I know you were just trying to do what you thought was best for me. I was a horrible stepmother to you when you needed a mother the most. I took my anger at my mother and my need for revenge and my grief out on you. It's my mother's fault that Daniel died, not yours. I don't blame you for Daniel's death anymore, just like I don't blame my sister for Robin's," Zelena looked up and stood at Regina's mention of her, "Sis, I know you were just trying to do what was best for your daughter, just like all mothers. And since Robin and I changed each other, you believed you could change Hades, because you loved him. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I forgive you both and I'm sorry"

"Aw Regina," gushed Snow, "I knew you had already forgiven us but I'm grateful to hear you say it."

"And I'm sorry for being so selfish and not thinking of anyone. You both were trying to save Robin," said Zelena, "After everything I had done to you both."

"Come here Greenie," said Regina embracing her sister and then chuckling when Robin started babbling at her. Regina took the infant and walked her back to the table, "Want to go say 'Hi' to Daddy?"

"Regina, I don't think…" Robin stuttered but before he could finish Regina had placed his daughter in his lap. Unlike before, Robin happily stretched and cuddled next to Robin.

"Well, I'd like to propose a toast," said Henry holding up his soda glass, "To my wonderful mothers who have both found their happy endings, for the completion of Operations True Love, Turtle dove, and Mongoose."

"Cheers," everyone chorused. Everybody dug into the meal when Belle started to fidget.

"What's wrong Belle?" asked Rumple.

"I don't know," she said honestly, "Just feel off." Suddenly her belly began to get bigger before everyone's eyes, "My pregnancy, it's progressing."

"What?" Snow asked fearfully.

"How?" asked Emma.

"The food must be enchanted to speed up pregnancies," said Robin looking at Regina, though she was still the same size.

"Mine's not," said Regina.

"Blondie did it to me, but she's no longer the Dark One," said Zelena.

"You're really going to bring that up now," panicked Emma.

"May I remind you who tried to steal our baby," scolded Snow.

"Okay, can we arugue about who's done the vilest curse some other time? I think I'm in labor!" shouted Belle.

"We have to get her to a hospital," said Rumple. Both Rumple and Belle along with Blue and Whale helped escort Belle out of the diner.

"Who could've done this?" asked Snow, "If all the food was enchanted, you'd be in labor right now too," she said turning to Regina.

"Well just to make sure, you don't feel anything correct?" asked David.

"Just a lot of kicking as per usual lately," said Regina running her hands protectively over her bump.

"Wait a minute," said Emma, "Gold brought us all our food."

"So?" asked Killian

"So," said Emma frustratingly, "IF the food was enchanted before we got here, Regina's pregnancy would have progressed too."

"Which means Gold enchanted the food to give to Belle but made sure not to give it to Regina," said Robin. He had been back from the dead three weeks and they were already going into another battle.

"Gold has a plan. We have to save that baby," said Regina.


	26. Chapter 26

Robin, Regina, Killian, Emma, and the others rushed to Storybrooke General as fast as they could. Belle's baby was the only thought on anyone's minds. When they arrived, Blue was in the lobby waiting for them, "Blue, we have to protect Belle's baby from…" began Emma.

"I know," said Blue, "We're going to protect the baby from her."

Everyone looked at Blue confusingly, "Her?" asked Snow.

"The Black Fairy," answered Blue. Everyone continued to stare, "Rumple didn't tell you?" Everyone shook their heads.

Robin cleared his throat, "Our minds have been preoccupied on other things," he said.

Blue nodded, "Well, the Final Battle is coming and it's coming in the form of the Black Fairy, the most powerful Dark One of all time. She tortured children and Belle's baby was targeted; it's my job to make sure the baby is hidden and raised properly."

Regina sucked in a sharp breath upon hearing Blue's information, "Does that mean…?" her voice quivered, "Does that mean our daughter…?"

Blue sighed and shook her head, "The protection spell you put on your baby should protect her."

"Blue," interrupted Whale, "She's almost fully dilated."

Blue nodded and followed Whale, leaving everyone else behind with more questions than answers. Everyone sat down silently before Killian asked, "So? The Final Battle?"

"The Final Battle between good and evil, light and dark magic," said Henry stoically.

Everyone glanced over at Henry, "How…how did you know that?" asked Regina.

"I'm the Author," explained Henry, "And I remember reading about it," he glanced down more nervously, "And Mom has to fight the Final Battle."

"Oh that's not going to…" protested Robin.

"Not Regina," clarified Henry. He looked at Emma.

Emma looked up surprised, "Me?"

"Look Mom, you're the Savior," said Henry, "It's your destiny."

"But…but…" stuttered Emma nervously, "I thought it was my destiny to break your curse?" she asked looking at Regina,

"Well's who's dark magic do you think Mom used to cast the curse?" asked Henry, "All Dark Magic comes from the Black Fairy."

"So Regina's, Rumple's, Zelena's, and Mal's…?" asked David.

"All of it," Henry interrupted his grandfather

"First Robin, then Rumple, now this? When is it going to end?" asked Emma.

"Swan," said Killian grabbing her hand, "It's going to be okay."

"We always find a way to make it work," said Snow.

Rumple came out into the lobby and approached the group. Regina rubbed her abdomen protectively when the baby started sending off worried vibes, "It's okay everyone. Belle just wanted a few minutes alone with the baby."

The group nodded as Rumple took a seat, "So what is it?" asked Zelena.

"A boy named Gideon," said Rumple with a few tears in his eyes.

"Well, uh, congratulations Rumple," said Snow.

Rumple nodded and went back to staring ahead. A few moments later he spoke again, "Um, Regina, can we talk?" Regina glanced up and narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Please?"

Regina sighed, "Fine," she relented pushing herself to her feet. Robin squeezed her hand before Rumple and Regina walked to a secluded hallway, "What do you want Gold?" she asked with a hint of anger.

"I wanted to apologize," said Rumple.

"Just as I…what?" asked Regina in surprise.

"Look, I know we've had our…shall I say differences in the past few months," said Rumple.

"Understatement of the century," said Regina.

"Regina," said Rumple gaining her attention again, "Listen, I acted selfishly, not think about you or your child. And now I just want to help protect your child from my mother."

"Well she has a protection spell already, bout your mother?" questioned Regina.

"I should probably explain this one to everybody," said Rumple turning back towards the waiting room.

"Gold," shouted Regina following him as quickly as she could, which was getting harder by the week as her baby got bigger. Once she reached the rest of the group, it seemed as if Rumple had already begun his explanation to everyone else. Regina hesitantly approached the group and sat down in between Robin and Zelena. Robin rubbed her back soothingly as Rumple talked.

"She targeted my baby months ago. I thought if I could get baby Mills, my mother would be satisfied, I'd have the crystal to wake Belle and everything would be fine for my family," said Rumple.

"So you're telling us that you were willing to sacrifice me and our child for the sake of your family?" questioned Robin, "As if Regina hadn't been going through enough in the past six months."

"I know it sounds selfish and insensitive…" pleaded Rumple.

"That's because it _is_ selfish and insensitive," said David.

"I know that now. But now, I want to help protect baby Mills," said Rumple.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Rumple, "Why should we trust you? I'll be the one fighting your mother."

"You have no reason to trust me, but I know my mother. When she finds out how I've protected Gideon, she'll be looking for revenge. Neal and Robin are much too old for her. Neal will be two this February and Robin will be one in December. She wants babies from birth almost. Which means she's going to want your baby if she's not defeated by the time you're due your Majesty," said Rumple looking at Regina.

"Well, I'm due in January, we do have time," said Regina.

"Feels like we've come full circle," said Killian.

"Well, if it's anyone that knows about stealing, it's this group," said Robin only to receive glares from Zelena and Emma.

"Alight," said Regina, "Let's do this."

Rumple gave a small smile, "You all ready to meet our son."

Everyone nodded and followed Rumple to Belle's hospital room. The group gathered around the bed and gazed at the tiny baby in Belle's arms.

"Everyone, meet Gideon," smiled Belle, proudly showing off their son.

"Hi Gideon," smiled Snow.

"He's a handsome boy," said Emma.

Robin laid his hand on Regina's shoulder and kissed Regina's temple, "Just think Gina, that'll be us before you know it."

Regina chuckled nervously, "Yeah."

Henry gazed at his newborn uncle and smiled, "Before he goes, can I hold him?"

Belle nodded and handed Gideon to Henry. Henry rocked the baby as Emma came over to them, "You know, Kid, soon you'll have your baby sister in your arms."

Henry nodded as he handed Gideon back to Belle, "It's time," said Blue extending her arms. Belle reluctantly handed her son to Blue after Rumple and she kissed him goodbye, "I promise Belle, we'll take good care of him," said Blue as she flew off with Gideon.

Belle held back the tears forming in her eyes, "I know it's what's best for him and I just want to give him his best chance at a good life, but I miss him already."

Rumple kissed Belle's forehead and said, "He'll be okay, Belle. He'll be okay."

Later that night, Henry bid his good night to Regina and Robin as he had decided to spend the night with Emma and Killian. The couple put Roland to bed, "Goodnight my boy," said Robin kissing him good night.

"Goodnight Papa," said Roland sweetly.

"I love you sweetheart," said Regina kissing him as well.

"I love you Mama," he said before he fell fast asleep.

Regina and Robin both settled into bed, though Robin could feel a certain amount of anxiety coming from his fiancée, "Gina," he said grabbing her hand and gaining her attention, "What's wrong"

Regina fiddled with the engagement ring Robin had given her not more than a day ago and she sighed, "I don't know. Just, I can't imagine what Belle is going through right now. Having almost lost Henry once…I could never imagine. And what Gold said about the Black Fairy, what if we lose this baby?" she asked tears in her eyes.

"We're not going to lose her honey," said Robin.

More tears spilled loose, "When you were gone, she was all that I had left of you. This little person we created together out of true love. She's you and she's me. We have to protect her at all costs Robin."

"And we will," said Robin, his hand drifting down to her abdomen. She lay back onto his chest and he rubbed her swelling belly soothingly. He kissed the top of her head.

"We really should get started on the nursery and childbirth classes," commented Regina casually.

"What classes?" asked Robin, "Don't women instinctively know how to give birth?"

Regina chuckled lightly, "Yes, in theory, but they just teach me techniques on how to cope with the pain and teach you skills on how to coach me through it."

"Oh," answered Robin nervously.

"What?" asked Regina.

"Didn't know I was allowed in the room. The midwife wouldn't let me in the room when Marian had Roland."

"All the more reason to take the classes," said Regina, "Wait, weren't you there when Robin was born?"

"Yes, but I think circumstances are a little different now," said Robin.

Regina closed her eyes and listened to Robin's heartbeat, something she would no longer she would take for granted, "I love you Robin."

Robin brought his lips to hers and kissed her, "I love you too my Queen. And I can't wait to meet our baby girl."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi everyone! This next chapter is a little more light-hearted and humorous. Enjoy!**

"Come on Regina, I'm telling you, you should create a nursery with a princess theme!" shouted Emma emphatically.

Regina set down her water glass on the table in front of her and smirked at Emma, "Only if you go with a full on pirate theme for your wedding."

"Seriously, I deal with enough things pirate," whined Emma jokingly.

"Exactly my point," said Regina. It had been about two weeks since everyone had gotten together for lunch just the girls and of course the main topics of conversation were Emma and Regina's upcoming weddings as well as Regina's baby.

"Come on Regina, wouldn't it be cute for Lady Locksley to have a fairy tale nursery fit for a princess?" asked Snow sweetly.

"Maybe add a few dragons," joked Mal.

Regina glared at Mal, "I don't want to give my daughter nightmares, thank you. I probably Henry enough nightmares as it is," she said, "Besides, I've already had to insist to Robin we're not doing any sort of forest theme, enchanted or not."

"Alright," Emma surrendered.

"I also thought about making her room white to match the interior of the rest of the house, but the boys insist we should do something cute."

"Well, what did they suggest?" asked Zelena.

"Henry said the circus and Roland wants it to be jungle animals," answered Regina.

"Hey, those are really cute ideas," said Snow.

"Maybe add a few monkeys in a jungle themed nursery," grinned Zelena.

"Again, trying to avoid future nightmares," said Regina.

"So, how do you all think Blue is doing with Gideon?" asked Emma apprehensively.

Everyone sighed, "I don't know," said Snow, "We haven't heard anything in two weeks so I'm hoping she got him to where she needed to get him safely."

"That's got to be hard, not being able to raise your own child. Most of us here know how Belle feels," said Mal.

Regina grabbed Mal's hand, "Don't worry Mal, I promise you can love all over this baby when she gets here."

"So how's the wedding planning going?" asked Mal to Emma.

Emma smirked and gestured her head towards Snow, "Ask her."

"Emma!" shouted Snow jokingly, "Sorry if I'm excited about my daughter getting married."

"I know I'm just saying," smiled Emma.

"Have you set a date yet?" asked Zelena.

"We're looking around mid-November," said Emma.

"Which means we still have a lot to do in another month and a half," stated Snow sternly.

"How about you and Robin? Any dates yet?" asked Emma.

Regina eyed Emma in fake mockery and said, "January 8, 2017."

Zelena stopped chewing her fries and said, "But that's your due date Sis."

"Exactly. Robin and I have a few more important things to take care of before we even think about getting married. Like pushing another human being out of me," said Regina nervously.

"You'll be fine Regina," said Snow, "Although I feel like I should be casting a curse during your child's birth."

Everyone eyed Snow in surprise, "Please explain Mom," said Emma.

"Well Regina cast a curse and tried to steal you, Zelena tried to steal your brother, you tried to steal Robin, I think it's only fair that I try to steal Lady Locksley," Snow smiled jokingly.

At this point enough time had passed from those events that the ladies all burst into laughter, "I don't think you have it in you Snow," said Mal, "Speaking of babies, I did promise Lily we would try to reconnect again. I'll see you ladies some other time."

"See you Mal," said Regina as they kissed each other on the cheek and Mal rubbed Regina's abdomen.

"I should probably be going too," said Snow gathering Neal and his belongings before kissing Emma on the cheek, "Love you sweetheart."

"See you later Mom," said Emma.

Robin started crying in Zelena's arms and Zelena bounced her daughter up and down a little bit before she said, "I think she needs a nap. I better get her home."

Emma and Regina nodded as Zelena disappeared amongst green smoke. Emma and Regina stayed silent for a few moments before Emma spoke, "Oh by the way, do you and Robin have any plans on October 22?"

Regina thought about it and said, "I don't think so why?"

"Well, because Killian's taking me out for my birthday and he wanted to know if you both would be interested in joining us," said Emma, "Mom and Dad said they would watch the boys for the night."

"Well, it would be nice to get out just the four of us. With wedding and new baby preparations, we'll both be busy for the next few months," said Regina.

"Well, have you and Robin thought about a baby moon?" asked Emma.

"A what?" asked Regina.

"A baby moon, it's like a honeymoon only couples go somewhere and spend some time alone together before the arrival of a new baby," said Emma.

"We're not exactly childless Emma," said Regina shrugging her shoulders, "Besides, I really can't stay away from Storybrooke for long periods of time as the mayor. My maternity leave will be long enough."

"Alright," sighed Emma, "For now, I'll just stick to Operation Pancakes."

"Let me guess, our son gave it that name?" chuckled Regina.

"Nope thought of it all on my own," smirked Emma taking another French fry from the plate in front of them, "Besides, I don't think it's really appropriate for our son to be in this operation," Emma smirked.

Regina scowled confusingly and then it hit her, "Oh," she smiled.

"I will make sure it happens that night," said Emma confidently.

"Well, just be careful kids, let me be the perfect example of what can happen if you get too wild," joked Regina rubbing her growing baby bump and then standing to leave, "Sorry to leave you but I have to meet Robin for class."

"Oh childbirth classes?" asked Emma. Regina nodded, "I remember Mom and Dad going through those before Neal was born. I wish you both luck," said Emma.

"Thanks, I think we'll both need it," said Regina leaving the diner.

"Did Snow talk about babies non-stop when she was expecting Emma and Neal, Prince?" asked Robin to David.

David set down his beer and nodded, "Oh yes, your life for the next few months will be Regina ogling baby clothes and preparing everything for your little one's arrival. It's normal, it's called nesting," said David,

"Yeah Marian did that when she was pregnant with Roland," said Robin taking a swig of beer.

"So David, do all women act like this when they're pregnant?" asked Killian nervously.

David eyed Killian and said, "Usually, but it better be awhile before Emma has to worry about any of that stuff, you hear me pirate?" asked David trying to sound intimidating.

Robin snickered and Killian grinned widely, "I can't control what Swan does, you know that," he said and took a casual sip of his rum, "Now if you both will excuse me, I have some things to take care of at my ship." Killian left the bar, leaving David and Robin alone.

"So, I take it Regina is going a little overboard with the baby planning?" asked David.

Robin hesitated, "Well, not exactly. I mean we're both excited and both scared at the same time, but it's been so long since I've dealt with an infant. Back in Sherwood Forest, the women do most of the work and even then, raising a child in a more modern society will be much different than raising a child in the wilderness."

"Yeah, I hear you," said David.

"Plus, I've been the father of a son for so long, raising a daughter, a magical daughter at that, is going to be a whole different ballpark," Robin vented, "And then there's the whole baby situation with Zelena. How are going to explain that to them years from now? Now that I'm back, it all seems so much more surreal and frightening."

"Robin," said David, gaining the former outlaw's attention, "Well, in regards to the magic part, I'm sure Regina will take care of most of the training. And I'm not going to tell you what to do about telling your daughters about that situation. But the rest of it, I know how you feel. All of those butterflies, I felt the same way before both Emma and Neal were born. But even though we only saw her briefly, when I held Emma in my arms, I knew everything was going to be okay."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Despite my fiancée's curse?"

David couldn't help but crack a smile and said, "Despite your fiancée's curse. And same with Neal despite your future sister-in-law's curse. I mean I'm sure you remember that feeling of holding a newborn baby in your arms from when Roland and Robin were born."

Robin thought back to both births and smiled fondly at the memories flooding him, "Like they were yesterday."

David patted Robin's shoulder, "Well, every time you become frightened, think back to those moments and know that soon you'll have a little princess with Regina along with Robin, Roland, and Henry."

Robin nodded and stood to leave, leaving a tip for the bartender, "Thanks for the talk David. Now if you'll excuse me, Regina insists on taking these classes."

"Childbirth classes?" asked David curiously.

Robin nodded, "Just wondering, why do I have to be there?"

David turned to face Robin, "Well you mentioned before that you weren't actually in the room when Roland was born correct?"

Robin nodded in confirmation, "But when Zelena had Robin, Whale did most of the coaching."

"Well, let's put it this way. Natural labor will be much different than dark magically induced labor. It could last a long time, especially with first babies. Regina will start getting contractions and they'll get progressively longer and stronger as labor goes on, and usually more painful. It'll be your job to help her with her breathing and other techniques to try to reduce the pain," explained David, "That's what those classes teach you both."

"Oh," said Robin, "That doesn't sound so bad. What does it mean when she says she wants to do a natural birth?"

"It means she wants to try to have the baby without an epidural or any other form of pain medicine. Which is another reason why you really need to get to the class," said David casually. Robin nodded and turned to leave, "Robin," Robin stopped and faced David, "Don't, I repeat, don't get scared by some of the videos they'll probably show you."

Robin's eyes widened a little and he turned to leave, "What have I gotten myself into?" he whispered to himself.


End file.
